Мой, часть 1
by Lenny-r
Summary: Автор Gillian. Перевод. Вопреки здравому смыслу, шесть лет назад Северус Снейп отдает частицу себя для одного заклинания. Игнорировать последствия уже невозможно, и Снейп оказывается отцом пятилетнего мальчика. AU
1. Глава 1

**Мой. Часть 1**

Автор: Gillian  
Название оригинала: Mine  
Перевод: Lenny  
Беты: oLyasha, Rassda  
Пейринг: СС, ГП  
Рейтинг: G (джен)  
Дисклаймер: все не мое  
Саммари: Вопреки здравому смыслу, шесть лет назад Северус Снейп отдает частицу себя для одного заклинания. Игнорировать последствия дальше невозможно, и Снейп оказывается отцом пятилетнего мальчика.  
Предупреждение автора: AU, моя точка зрения на тему «Снейп – отец Гарри»  
Разрешение на перевод и размещение: Получено

* * *

**Пролог**

– У него твои глаза, моя дорогая.

Лили гордо улыбнулась.

– Я знаю. Но в остальном он – вылитый Джеймс.

Альбус Дамблдор взглянул на нее с ласковой улыбкой.

– Так и правда можно подумать.

Лили прищурилась. Не стояло ли за этим добродушным замечанием нечто большее? Что-то такое промелькнуло во взгляде могущественного старого волшебника, но что – понять было почти невозможно.

– Э-э-э… Джеймс скоро будет дома. Хотите его подождать?

Дамблдор прекратил разглядывать личико сладко зевающего Гарри и поднял взгляд на Лили.

– Боюсь, на это нет времени, Лили, – печально сказал он. – Понимаешь, это касается пророчества.

Лили похолодела и стиснула в руке крошечные носочки, которые до этого раскладывала. Затаив дыхание, она опустилась на старый диван.

– Пророчества? – беспомощно повторила девушка.

– Боюсь, что так. – Дамблдор протянул один палец Гарри и улыбнулся, когда тот ухватился за него и попытался засунуть себе в рот. – Ты ведь знаешь, пророчества никогда не сулят ничего хорошего.

– Оно про Гарри, да?

Их взгляды вновь встретились. Дамблдор кивнул.

– Именно поэтому я знаю, кто его отец, – продолжил он. – Понимаешь, есть два ребенка, которые подходят под условия этого пророчества. Два младенца. Но когда я воспользовался Чарами Отцовства и выяснил, кто настоящий отец Гарри…

– Зачем вы использовали эти чары? – изумленно спросила Лили.

– Ты должна верить мне, Лили, – мягко сказал Альбус. – Я не могу рассказать тебе, что говорится в пророчестве.

Лили кивнула, отчаянно желая, чтобы Джеймс был здесь.

– Но кто-то уже узнал о нём, да?

Дамблдор снова печально кивнул. Гарри издал булькающий звук, и они оба повернулись посмотреть на его милое розовое личико. Лили протянула руки, и старый волшебник передал ей малыша.

– Неужели имеет какое-то значение, кто именно его отец?

Лили обняла малыша. Дамблдор вновь кивнул.

– О нет, – она закрыла глаза и тяжело вздохнула. – Это казалось таким простым и ясным решением. Джеймс не мог подарить мне ребенка, и я рассказала об используемом в таких случаях маггловском способе зачатия.

Она открыла глаза и слегка улыбнулась своему бывшему директору.

– Вы же знаете, каким одержимым может быть Джеймс, когда хочет чего-то добиться. Он задался целью создать новое заклинание, _Суррогейс_, как он его назвал.

– Но почему именно на Северуса наложили это новое заклинание?

Лили покачала головой.

– Нет, профессор, – проговорила она. – Это Северус использовал заклинание, поместив свое семя в тело Джеймса, – она нежно поцеловала лобик малыша. – Мой муж подарил мне Гарри, сэр. Со всей своей любовью

Дамблдор прикрыл глаза, прокручивая в уме ее рассказ и обдумывая что-то.

– Подобное заклинание должно основываться на кровном родстве, – тихо предположил он. – Северус и Джеймс – кузены, они находятся в родстве, как и большинство волшебников из старинных чистокровных семей.

Он взглянул на Лили и ребенка у нее на руках, сонно привалившегося к плечу матери.

– Теперь я понимаю, почему он больше похож на приемного отца, чем на настоящего.

Лили с любопытством взглянула на Дамблдора. Она и сама была удивлена этим сходством.

Дамблдор пригладил свою длинную белую бороду, глаза его замерцали.

– Любовь обладает своей собственной магией, моя дорогая.

**Глава 1  
**

Пять лет спустя…

– Пророчество… – ошеломленно повторил Северус Снейп. – Так вот почему Темный Лорд искал их.

– Получив твоё предупреждение, я сразу же отправился к Лили и Джеймсу, чтобы помочь им спрятаться.

– Только это не помогло, – сдержанно произнёс Северус. Старые обиды не могли уже причинить ему боль. По крайней мере, он верил в это до того момента, как Дамблдор произнёс:

– Когда ты сказал мне, что Волдеморт ищет Поттеров, я понял, что твой сын в опасности.

Сердце Снейпа пропустило пару ударов.

– Что?

Дамблдор с мягкой улыбкой посмотрел на него.

– Не надо отговорок, Северус. Я надеялся, что ты сам расскажешь мне об этом.

– Это вас не касалось, – ответил Снейп, выбираясь из объятий чересчур мягкого кресла. Со стен кабинета на него с любопытством взирали бывшие директора и директрисы Хогвартса. Из-за этих оскорбительных взглядов он всегда ненавидел кабинет Дамблдора.

– Я дал тебе пять лет, – настойчиво продолжил Дамблдор. – Пять лет, чтобы придти в себя и выстроить жизнь заново. Но время идет, и вот ты здесь – всё такой же неприкаянный, по-прежнему отгородившийся от мира в своем добровольном изгнании.

– Как Вы смеете… – выдохнул Снейп, пытаясь сохранить остатки собственного достоинства. – То, что я когда-то шпионил для Вас, не даёт Вам права учить меня жить!

– А хранитель твоего сына имеет на это право?

– Не называйте его моим сыном! – сорвался на крик Снейп, но, вовремя спохватившись, сдержал едва не сорвавшиеся у него с языка язвительные слова. Вместо этого он решительно произнёс: – Не называйте его моим сыном.

– Ты отрицаешь, что он – твои плоть и кровь?

Снейп покачал головой, не в ответ на вопрос директора, а пытаясь отогнать так невовремя нахлынувшие воспоминания. Лили… Ее широко распахнутые глаза, протянутая к нему рука. Джеймс… Загорелый и немногословный, он стоит, прислонившись к притолоке, глаза опущены. Чего ему стоило просить о подобном своего ненавистного кузена?

– Я не отрицаю, что оказал им эту услугу, – процедил Снейп сквозь зубы.

– Возможно, когда-нибудь ты объяснишь мне почему, – мягко сказал Дамблдор, – но сейчас я имею право называть юного Гарри твоим сыном, потому что оно так и есть. Ты – это все, что у него осталось.

– Тогда у него ничего не осталось, – отрезал Снейп. – Я сказал им тогда то же самое. Я не хочу ребенка, мне не нужен ребенок. Как только заклинание было произнесено, я снял с себя все обязательства. Я не хочу видеть никого из них.

– Я могу понять, почему ты не пришёл ко мне и не высказал интереса к судьбе Гарри, когда погибли Лили и Джеймс. Но теперь, когда истина известна нам обоим, ты можешь спросить. Ты можешь спросить меня о Гарри.

– Меня не волнует Гарри, – ответил Снейп, пытаясь откровенностью отгородиться от правды, которой старый волшебник придавал такое большое значение. Он резко развернулся, мечтая стряхнуть с себя пыль этого древнего ненавистного замка. Слишком мало приятных воспоминаний осталось у Северуса об этом месте.

– Он у магглов, – прямо сказал Дамблдор, и Снейп замер. – У Лили была сестра, как ты знаешь. Она вышла замуж за маггла и живет в мире магглов.

– Магглы, – повторил Снейп, пытаясь осознать сказанное, затем нахмурился и раздраженно передёрнул плечами. – И что? – бросил он через плечо. – Меня это никоим образом не касается.

– Если это не твое дело, тогда чье же? – спросил Дамблдор, и Снейп обернулся, невольно схватившись рукой за грудь и чувствуя, как бешено стучало сердце. Он ненавидел, когда старик так вел себя.

– Я больше не выполняю приказы – ни ваши, ни чьи-либо еще, – напомнил он директору.

– Приказы? – переспросил Дамблдор, с притворным удивлением приподняв бровь. – Мальчик мой, совсем нет. Как я могу тебе приказывать! Это просьба. Одолжение, если позволишь.

– Одолжение? – переспросил Снейп подозрительно. Возможно, если вопрос ставить так, он и мог бы…

– Небольшое, – поспешно добавил Дамблдор. – Совсем маленькое. Просто крошечное.

Снейп нетерпеливо фыркнул.

– Разве я перед вами в долгу?

– Я всегда считал тебя благородным человеком, Северус. На свой лад. – Дамблдор прошелся по кабинету и, достав что-то из кармана, угостил свою нелепо окрашенную птицу. – Что скажешь?

Чувствуя себя неуютно, Снейп переступил с ноги на ногу. К несчастью, он понимал, что Дамблдор имеет право просить его о многих одолжениях, но ведь это было так непохоже на старого чудака – так прямо напоминать об этом.

– Что за одолжение? – наконец неохотно спросил он.

– Мальчик находится в безопасности. Пока он считает своим домом место, где живут кровные родственники его матери, он под защитой древней магии, – пронзительный взгляд пригвоздил Снейпа к полу. – Ты ведь знаешь, насколько сильна магия крови.

Снейп коротко кивнул, снова ощущая себя замкнутым подростком, которого вызвали в этот нелепый кабинет после очередной дурацкой шутки.

– У меня такой защиты нет, к тому же, за мной постоянно наблюдают. А вот ты свободен в своих перемещениях, и – прости меня за прямоту – никого не волнует, где ты бываешь.

– Было непросто достичь подобного результата, – бросил Снейп, тут же пожалев о своей несдержанности.

Дамблдор добродушно улыбнулся, похоже, довольный, что ему снова удалось спровоцировать молодого волшебника. Северусу порой казалось, что старый ублюдок временами ведет себя как настоящий слизеринец.

– Нельзя ли перейти к делу? – с трудом выдавил Снейп.

– Я получаю отчеты от тех, кто присматривает за мальчиком. Магглы стали хуже обращаться с ним, как только он подрос. В последнем отчете было кое-что, серьезно меня обеспокоившее.

– Что именно? – невольно заинтересовался Снейп. – Разве вы не говорили, что он живет со своей… семьей?

– Я надеялся, что он найдет там семью, – осторожно ответил ему Дамблдор, отводя глаза. Снейп нахмурился: подобное поведение настораживало сильнее любых слов. Что же наделал этот старый дурак, что теперь даже не решается посмотреть ему в глаза?

– Но этого не произошло?

Дамблдор вздохнул и пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляда от своих длинных пальцев, поглаживающих покрытую зеленой кожей поверхность антикварного стола.

– Теперь ты понимаешь, почему мне нужно, чтобы ты отправился туда, увидел этих людей, этот дом, убедился, что с мальчиком все в порядке?

У Снейпа возникло неодолимое желание отказаться. Увидеть мальчика? Это последнее, что он хотел.

– Неужели это больше некому поручить? – начал он, но директор покачал головой.

– Только двоим известно, где он живет. Хагриду и профессору МакГонагалл.

Снейп поджал губы. С Хагридом все ясно – огромный и неуклюжий, он может привлечь слишком много внимания.

– Почему не МакГонагалл?

– Профессор МакГонагалл, – подчеркнуто поправил его Дамблдор, как если бы Северус снова был дерзким первокурсником. – Боюсь, Минерва слегка… пристрастна. Она была против того, чтобы оставить его с магглами.

– Возможно, вам следовало бы прислушаться к ее мнению, – проворчал Снейп.

– Это должен быть кто-то, в ком я полностью уверен, – осторожно сказал Дамблдор. – Тебе отлично известно, что бывшие Пожиратели Смерти разгуливают на свободе…

Еще один удар, холодящий кровь. Еще одно искусное напоминание, чем он обязан и кому.

– И кроме того, – продолжил Дамблдор, играя с подставкой для пера и чернил, – мальчик ничего для тебя не значит, ты сам так сказал. Что плохого может произойти, если ты проверишь, как он там?

– Да, конечно, – согласился Снейп, отстранённо наблюдая, как за окном медленно падает снег. – Прямо сейчас? – сухо спросил он. – В канун Рождества?

Дамблдор наградил его наивным взглядом.

– Прости, у тебя были другие планы?

– А даже если бы и были, – проворчал Снейп. Он понял, в чем состоял хитрый план мастера манипуляций. Он должен посмотреть на милую семейку, пусть и маггловскую, поддаться страстному желанию обрести собственную семью и забрать оттуда ребенка, дабы построить собственное уютное гнездышко.

Очень трогательно.

Достав палочку, Дамблдор подошел поближе.

– Я должен показать тебе, где находится Гарри. – Он поднял палочку и улыбнулся. – И, Северус… счастливого Рождества.


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2**

Аппарировать в место, которое так четко отпечаталось в его памяти, оказалось несложно. В это время года темнело рано, но в сумерках, щуря глаза от мокрого снега, можно было рассмотреть дом во всех подробностях. Снейп беспокойно тряхнул головой. Он знал, что магглов здесь много, но чтобы столько! Неужели действительно необходимо жить так близко друг к другу? Дома стояли ровными рядами, похожие на надгробья, неотличимые один от другого. Крохотные ухоженные газоны, подстриженные как по линейке, все живое и не вписывающееся в привычный порядок вещей было безжалостно выдрано с корнем.

– Магглы, – выдохнул он, сочувствуя любому ребенку-волшебнику, которому волей случая пришлось жить в подобных стерильных условиях. Магии для выживания нужны беспорядок и хаос, напомнил себе Снейп, игнорируя тот факт, что именно это он и ненавидел в волшебном мире. Потому его так и привлекали зелья – даже от волшебника в этой науке требовались точность и аккуратность.

Он вытащил из кармана мантию-невидимку, которую ему дал Дамблдор.

– Я хранил это для друга, – сказал директор, улыбнувшись, – но не думаю, что он будет возражать, если ты воспользуешься этим для хорошего дела.

Закутавшись в мантию-невидимку и достав палочку, Снейп открыл дверь и тихо прошел внутрь приземистого дома. В первый момент он всей кожей ощутил тепло, искусственное и неприятное, заставившее его прочувствовать всю тяжесть плотной зимней мантии. Не обращая внимания на легкий дискомфорт, он направилсяв тесный холл и подошел к лестнице. Стены были украшены фотографиями в рамках, и, взглянув на них, мужчина почувствовал, как внутри у него что-то сжалось.

Так вот он какой.

Продвигаясь вдоль холла, можно было проследить, как мальчик менялся с годами: круглолицый малыш в вязанной одежде, толстый ребенок с неприятным взглядом и мягкими светлыми волосами, первый день в школе – ранец за спиной, светлые волосы прилизаны, еще более круглое лицо угрюмо и нахмурено.

Постойте, светлые волосы?

Снейп, нахмурившись, оглядел фотографии, жалея, чтобы магглы не умели хоть чуть-чуть заставить их двигаться. Было трудно понять что-либо по застывшим хмурым лицам. Больше на этих фотографиях никого не было, ни здесь, в гостиной, ни где-либо еще. Круглое лицо, светлые волосы, тусклые голубые глаза.

«Я ожидал увидеть глаза Лили, – подумал Снейп. – Почему я решил, что увижу её глаза?»

И внезапно он понял. Шрам, известный всему волшебному миру. Знак в виде молнии, или что-то еще такое же абсурдное. А у толстого блондинчика, чьи портреты покрывали стены этого дома, ничего подобного не было.

Значит, это не Гарри.

Было почти облегчением услышать, как позади него открылась дверь, и, обернувшись, мужчина увидел именно то, что ожидал.

Глаза Лили. Бледно-розовый шрам. И… – в животе его что-то снова сжалось – взъерошенные волосы, такие же темные, как у него самого.

Мальчик оглядел комнату и вышел из чулана под лестницей. Глубоко вздохнув, малыш прошел через комнату и остановился прямо напротив Снейпа, глядя вверх через большие круглые очки. С бешено колотящимся сердцем волшебник пытался понять, как же смог ребенок разглядеть его сквозь мощную магию мантии-невидимки. И тут он заметил, что взгляд мальчика направлен не на него, а на что-то за его спиной. Шагнув в сторону и слегка повернувшись, мужчина понял, что восхищенное внимание мальчика привлекли яркие огни рождественской елки.

Под елкой лежала груда подарков, завернутых в яркую бумагу и украшенных бантиками и ленточками. Гарри протянул руку и робко дотронулся до блестящего красного предмета, по-видимому, какого-то маггловского транспорта, с черными резиновыми колесами и педалями.

Тонкая ручка погладила блестящий металл и быстро отдернулась, когда кто-то с грохотом спустился по лестнице и влетел в комнату.

– Не смей трогать мой велосипед, Гарри, – завопило белобрысое торнадо. Это и был мальчик, изображенный на всех этих фотографиях, его сердитый взгляд нельзя было не узнать.

– Я только смотрел, – дерзко ответил Гарри, спрятав руки за спиной.

– Держись от него подальше, – пригрозил толстяк. А потом он открыл рот и завопил так громко, что Снейп от неожиданности вздрогнул. Волшебник и не предполагал, что ребенок в таком возрасте может издавать подобные звуки.

– Мам! Могу я открыть один подарок прямо сейчас?

– О, Дадлик! – Появившаяся из другой комнаты женщина вытирала костлявые руки об передник. – Ты же знаешь, папочка любит открывать подарки рождественским утром.

– Только мой велосипед, мам, пожалуйста, – заныл мальчик. Снейп ощутил сильнейшее желание надрать ему уши. Толстый мальчишка с ненавистью посмотрел на Гарри. – Я боюсь, что Гарри ночью попробует покататься на нем, я не хочу, чтобы он мне его сломал.

– Я не хочу кататься на твоем дурацком велосипеде, – буркнул Гарри, и темноволосая женщина посмотрела на него, брезгливо поджав губы.

– Даже не думай, – резко произнесла она. – Ну хорошо, мой сладкий. Но только один подарок и только здесь. Папочка скоро придет, и нас ждет чудесный рождественский ужин.

– А почему Гарри не откроет один из своих подарков? – злобно спросил Дадли, потом он вытаращил свои маленькие поросячьи глазки. – А, точно! У него вообще нет подарков. У него нет мамы и папы, и подарки покупать некому.

– Ну конечно, у него есть подарок, – раздраженно бросила женщина.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на нее. Слишком большие очки сползли вниз, и он привычным уже жестом поправил их.

– У меня есть подарок? – спросил он, затаив дыхание.

– В мешке, – сказала женщина, указав на бумажный пакет позади елки. – Ой, моя картошка! – она выскочила из комнаты. Снейп, недобро прищурившись, смотрел, как Гарри дрожащими руками достает пакет. Так вот о чем говорил Дамблдор. Эти нелепые магглы баловали своего противного отпрыска, не обращая внимания на сироту, доверенного их опеке. В самом деле, ничего удивительного.

Дадли засмеялся – нижняя губа Гарри задрожала, и он прикусил ее, чтобы не заплакать.

– Старые вещи, – злорадно захихикал толстяк. – Мои старые вещи! Они все равно бы тебе достались.

– Заткнись, – тихо сказал Гарри, его худенькие плечи поникли.

Дадли снял с велосипеда нарядный бантик и провел рукой по гладкому кожаному сидению.

– Если будешь грубить, не дам покататься на моем велосипеде, – сказал он с усмешкой.

– Кому нужен твой дурацкий велосипед! – крикнул Гарри. – Вот увидишь, я получу подарок получше! Завтра, на Рождество!

– Ну да, конечно, – Дадли снова ухмыльнулся, закидывая ногу через трехколесную конструкцию и устраиваясь на ней поудобнее. – Ты то же самое говорил в прошлом году. Только тогда большой малыш думал, что придет Санта и принесет подарок. Который Санта, а, Гарри? Из магазина на Хай-стрит или тот, что попрошайничает на углу? – с этими словами он нажал на педали своими толстыми ножками и, пронзительно звоня, покатил по комнате.

Гарри снова смотрел на нарядную елку, но радости на его лице уже не было. Снейп заставил себя отвести взгляд и вышел из комнаты вслед за маленьким паршивцем. Быстрый взгляд на каморку подтвердил его подозрения – тонкий старый матрас на полу и коробка с обносками показывали, где спал мальчик. Он вздохнул и покачал головой. И люди еще удивлялись, почему он относился к издевательствам над магглами как к развлечению? Эти отвратительные существа даже не могут по-хорошему обращаться с осиротевшим ребенком, переданным им под опеку.

«Тем не менее, – сказал он себе, покидая перегретый дом и с удовольствием вдыхая холодный влажный воздух, – мальчика не морят голодом и не бьют. У него есть крыша над головой и еда. Этим невежественным магглам просто надо напомнить, что они должны лучше заботиться о ребенке».

Кроме того, даже если ему самому мальчик не нужен, это не значит, что кто-то имеет право плохо с ним обращаться.

Магазин игрушек на Диагон-аллее перед самым Рождеством работал допоздна, и внутри было весьма оживленно. Снейп прошел мимо глупо улыбающихся волшебных кукол, поющих раздражающе высокими голосками, – аксессуары продавались дополнительно – мимо маленьких противных фигурок, кричащих в агонии и превращающихся в оборотней со стекающей с клыков слюной.

«Потрясающе», – выдохнул какой-то мальчишка, прижимаясь носом к стеклянной перегородке. На стекле осталось жирное пятно. Рядом с ним измученный продавец разговаривал с покупательницей.

– Нет, мадам, мы больше не торгуем самоиграющими барабанами. Все из-за проклятий, присланных нам родителями, чьи детишки получили их в подарок, мадам. В прошлом году я провел большую часть января с барабанными палочками в ушах.

– Простите, – Снейп пытался перекричать песни и шум и при этом не быть слишком грубым. – Мне нужна игрушка.

Продавец одарил его таким взглядом, что и василиск бы позавидовал, и было заметно, что он еле сдержал резкий ответ.

– Мальчик или девочка?

– Мальчик. Но мне не нужна магическая игрушка.

Продавец открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл его снова.

– Что? – наконец спросил он.

Снейп окинул магазин раздраженным взглядом.

– Все игрушки здесь что-то делают. Мне нужна неподвижная игрушка.

– Неподвижная игрушка? – повторил пожилой продавец. – Это что-то новенькое. Могу я спросить, сэр, почему Вам нужна именно такая игрушка?

– Спросить можете, – отозвался Снейп, затем сжал губы и вызывающе посмотрел на мужчину.

Тут в разговор вмешалась продавщица; похоже, она с интересом прислушивалась к их беседе.

– Это для магглорожденного? – любезно спросила она, а затем толкнула локтем мужчину. – Знаешь, Бингли, иногда родственники хотят купить игрушки малышам, живущим с магглами.

– Тогда следует покупать их в маггловских магазинах, – проворчал мужчина. – Послушайте, сэр, мне очень жаль, но игрушки, которые ничего не умеют делать, сейчас не пользуются спросом. – Он указал на заполненный народом зал, где малыши скакали на деревянных лошадках – лошадки махали головами и довольно убедительно ржали; игрушечные кубики сами собой складывались в украшенные башенками замки и со смехом складывались обратно в коробки. – Если игрушка не летает, и не поет, и не превращается во что-нибудь, детям она не интересна.

Снейп еле сдержал проклятье, жалея, что ему вообще пришла в голову эта безумная идея, но тут лицо продавца прояснилось, он погладил пальцем свои губы.

– Возможно… – сказал он задумчиво и, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу, прошел вглубь магазина. Снейп последовал за ним, бормоча себе под нос, что следует поискать более легкий способ получить искомое.

– Это лежало здесь все то время, что я проработал в этом магазине, – сказал мужчина, доставая с верхней полки выгоревшую старую коробку. Поверхность ее когда-то была причудливо украшена, но со временем краски выгорели, затейливый орнамент и узоры покрылись пылью. Смахнув пыль, продавец открыл коробку, и Снейп вытащил из нее игрушку.

– Кукла? – с сомнением спросил он, но его пальцы уже поглаживали нежный бархат и золотое шитье.

– Статуэтка! – возмущенно поправил его мужчина. – Это же Мерлин!

И действительно, это был Мерлин, в развевающемся черном плаще, украшенном золотыми звездами. В руке он держал волшебную палочку с прозрачным кристаллом на конце, его остроконечную шляпу венчал серебряный полумесяц.

– Не знаю точно, что он должен был делать, – пояснил продавец, – чары давно прекратили свое действие. Но он превосходно сделан, посмотрите…

– Я возьму его, – прервал его Снейп. Он не знал, сможет ли пятилетний мальчик оценить подобный подарок, но был уверен, что ничего более подходящего найти уже не сможет. Кроме того, в этой кукле было нечто притягательное: белое фарфоровое лицо было спокойным и мудрым, а седые волосы и борода – мягкими, как пух.

«Да, подойдет», – решил Снейп.

Продавец был так рад избавиться от беспокойного покупателя и от старой залежавшейся игрушки, что продал ему куклу за бесценок, прибавив еще карточку для имени и бантик.

Гарри проснулся, когда Дадли прогрохотал вниз по лестнице, но просидел в своем чулане еще полчаса, равнодушно слушая, как тот бурно радовался своим подаркам. Вопли восхищения иногда сменялись жалобами на неподходящий цвет или слишком маленький размер подарка, но Гарри все это не интересовало. У него никогда ничего не было, и он должен был быть благодарен своим опекунам за это, в то время как у Дадли было все, и никто не удивлялся, что этого всегда было недостаточно. Так было всегда, но в подобные моменты, Гарри размышлял, почему же это происходит.

С тех пор, как он пошел в школу несколько месяцев назад, он думал, что все так живут. Что есть хорошие дети, которые получают то, что хотят, и плохие, у которых совсем ничего нет. В школе он заметил, что хороших детей намного больше, чем плохих. «Возможно, плохие дети ходят в другую школу, – подумал он, – где все носят поношенную одежду не по размеру и натыкаются на предметы, потому что у них нет очков».

Но потом он начал понимать, что и тут, как и во всем остальном, он отличается от других. У всех остальных был кто-то, кто их любил. У всех, кроме него.

Запахло завтраком, и Гарри наконец поднялся и натянул одежду, прекрасно понимая, что тетя Петуния ничего ему не оставит, если он не поторопится. Дадли и так уже, наверное, слопал весь бекон и тосты.

В дверь позвонили, и в холле раздался голос дяди.

– Открой дверь, парень! Кого это там принесло так рано в рождественское утро?

Молясь, чтобы это не оказалась тетя Мардж, которая решила приехать на шесть часов раньше, Гари нацепил очки и вступил в борьбу с замком на входной двери. Наконец он распахнул дверь, обнаружив на верхней ступеньке коробку со странным пурпурным бантиком, криво прицепленным к ее крышке.

Гарри со вздохом поднял таинственную коробку. Ну вот, еще один подарок для Дадли.

– Подарок! – завопил Дадли, когда Гарри положил коробку на свободный стул, как будто он не разворачивал совсем недавно двадцать других подарков. – От кого он? Ой!

Он отскочил назад, засунув палец в рот.

– Она кусается! – пожаловался он, со слезами на глазах указывая на коробку.

– Прищемил пальцы, Дадли? – захихикал дядя Вернон, наклонясь, чтобы поднять крышку. – Черт возьми!

– Что за выражение, Вернон! – автоматически отозвалась тетя Петуния. Она потянулась к белой карточке, прикрепленной возле кривого бантика. – Что случилось?

– У этой проклятой штуки очень острые края, – проворчал Вернон, не вынимая пальцев изо рта. – Скорее всего, какая-нибудь японская ерунда. И когда только люди перестанут покупать всякий иностранный хлам.

– Вернон, – голос тети Петунии задрожал, ее глаза с ужасом распахнулись. – Посмотри сюда.

Вернон покосился на нее и осторожно взял карточку. В один миг он побледнел и закричал:

– Выкинь! Выкинь эту мерзость!

– Что там написано? – с любопытством спросил Гарри и отступил на шаг, когда дядя яростно набросился на него.

– Это все из-за тебя, урод паршивый. Я…

– Вернон! – Петуния схватила его за руку. – Помни, что там написано, – прошипела она. – За нами наблюдают.

Они уставились друг на друга, потом испуганными глазами огляделись вокруг. Гарри взглянул на Дадли, который пожал плечами и проследил за взглядами родителей, пока те обшаривали глазами каждый угол сверкающей кухни.

– Что ж, тогда… – сказал Вернон, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, как будто боролся с желанием сомкнуть их у Гарри на шее. – Полагаю… э… Петуния, тебе лучше отдать ему это.

– Отдать что? – спросил Гарри, а затем моргнул. – Подарок? Это мне?

– Но, мам! – заныл Дадли. Мать шикнула на него.

– На карточке написано… – ее голос дрожал. – Э… Я не совсем понимаю. Но здесь написано, что это от твоего отца.

Гарри затаил дыхание и пораженно взглянул на коробку.

– Вы говорили, что мой отец умер, – прошептал он.

– Так и есть, – рявкнул Вернон.

– Думаю, он попросил кого-то передать это тебе, – сказала Петуния, натянуто улыбнувшись. – До того, как умер. Ну давай… открывай.

– Надеюсь, она укусит тебя, – обиженно сказал Дадли, выпятив нижнюю губу. Никогда еще мама не шикала на него.

Но Гарри был уверен, что не укусит, ведь это был подарок от его отца, его папы. Он осторожно поднял крышку, обнаружив желтоватую оберточную бумагу. Осторожно раздвинув ее, удивленно раскрыл рот, с восхищением рассматривая гладкое белое лицо.

– Кукла, – презрительно бросил Дадли, но Гарри почти не слышал его. Никогда еще он не видел ни одной куклы, выглядящей более нарядно, чем все люди, она была одета в черный плащ, на голове – мягкая остроконечная шляпа.

– Это волшебник, – восхищенно выдохнул Гарри, и тетя Петуния возмущенно вскрикнула.

– Забирай это с собой наверх, – хрипло сказал Вернон. – Прямо сейчас. Я не хочу больше видеть эту проклятую штуковину.

– Наверх? – взволнованно повторил Гарри, прижимая к груди куклу. – Но это мне подарили! Я хочу, чтобы он был вместе со мной, в чулане!

– В чулане? – громко спросил Вернон. – Какой чулан? С этого дня ты будешь спать во второй спальне Дадли.

– Мам! – снова заныл Дадли, но Гарри уже улыбался, и даже злость его толстого кузена не могла омрачить его радости. Отец подарил ему волшебника, может быть, даже настоящего! Не успел он получить свой подарок, как ему уже больше не надо спать в чулане с пауками. Пока дядя не передумал, мальчик поспешил в чулан, покидал одежду в коробку и отнес ее наверх.

На пыльной кровати во второй спальне Дадли Гарри крепко прижал к себе волшебника и вдохнул запах старой ткани. Это был запах волшебства.

– Спасибо, папа, – прошептал малыш.

– Так ты думаешь, что ему там хорошо? – уточнил Дамблдор.

– Физически – да, – сказал Снейп, устремив взгляд в окно. День клонился к вечеру, снег поблескивал в лучах солнца, но свинцовое небо обещало к ночи новый снегопад.

– А эти магглы? Они заботятся о нем?

Снейп выдавил смешок.

– Разве эти магглы способны заботиться? – сказал он резко. – Они любят своего собственного ребенка, но им наплевать на мо… На чужого ребенка.

– И все же ты говоришь, что с ним все хорошо.

– Он жив, – холодно ответил Снейп. – Он выживет. Невзгоды делают нас сильнее.

– Ты на самом деле так считаешь? – удивленно спросил Дамблдор. – Они делают нас более жесткими, возможно, но сильнее?

Снейп нахмурился и посмотрел на директора.

– Мой опыт показывает, что ребенок, который никому не был нужен, будет продолжать искать одобрения, даже став взрослым. Таких детей слишком легко сбить с пути, воспользовавшись тем, что они ищут любовь, в которой так отчаянно нуждаются.

– Но именно вы отправили его туда, – спокойно напомнил ему Снейп, он твердо решил не поддаваться гневу, который испытывал со времени визита в этот ужасный тесный дом.

Дамблдор кивнул.

– Я надеялся, – тихо сказал он, – что их сердца откроются для осиротевшего ребенка.

– И сколько времени вам понадобилось, чтобы понять, что этого не произошло? – безжалостно спросил Снейп. – Вы позволили ему расти в этом доме, профессор, в то время как были сотни семей волшебников, которые с радостью взяли бы его к себе.

– Я рассказывал тебе о магии крови, которая защищает его…

– Чушь! – резко возразил Снейп. – Есть другие способы защиты.

– Я тоже так думал. Когда Френк и Алиса Лонгботтомы пришли ко мне и попросили отдать им ребенка их погибших друзей.

Услышав эти имена, Снейп похолодел.

– Я решил тогда, что их просьба вполне обоснованна. Они оба могущественные авроры, которые сталкивались с Волдемортом и сумели выжить. У них был мальчик того же возраста, что и Гарри, они могли растить их как братьев. Алиса сама говорила об этом. Когда она говорила о своем сыне, ее глаза светились такой же нежностью, что и глаза Лили в тот день, когда я видел ее последний раз…

Снейп с трудом сглотнул и отвернулся к окну, смотря невидящим взглядом на знакомый пейзаж.

– Что было бы, если бы я поступил так, как подсказывало мне сердце, Северус? Что было бы, если бы я отдал им Гарри?

– Значит, он останется с магглами, – буркнул Снейп. – На большее я и не рассчитывал.

– Есть только два места на земле, где мальчик может быть в безопасности, – мягко сказал Дамблдор. – Со своей тетей или здесь, в Хогвартсе. Но он не может жить в замке без родителя, который заботился бы о нем.

Снейп достал из кармана мантию-невидимку и кинул ее на подоконник, она на миг замерла там шелковой грудой, а потом соскользнула на пол.

– Ненавижу это место, – прошептал Снейп, а затем, спотыкаясь, направился к двери и вышел из кабинета.


	3. Глава 3

**Глава 3**

– Не знаю, как вас и благодарить, – сказал молодой отец, сжимая в руках флакон с серебристым веществом.

– Вашего золота вполне достаточно, – нарочито грубо ответил Снейп. Он, конечно, был вынужден общаться с клиентами, заказывающими у него самые сложные зелья, но уж никак не собирался быть с ними дружелюбным. Меньше всего Северусу была нужна фамильярность навязывающих свою дружбу волшебников и ведьм.

Но молодой мужчина не услышал его, он поднял флакон повыше, любуясь сквозь толстое стекло, как зелье переливается на свету.

– И так тяжело наблюдать за ее трансформацией, – прошептал он, – но для матери особенно больно видеть, как на одну ночь в месяц наша девочка превращается в рычащее чудовище. С этим зельем все по-другому.

Снейп пересчитал монеты и с раздражением кинул их в сейф. Почему все эти люди уверены, что его интересует их жизнь?

– Невыносимо смотреть, как страдает твой ребенок, – пробормотал мужчина, потом он взял себя в руки и выпрямился. – Чтобы помочь ей, я готов на что угодно.

Снейп почувствовал, как при этих словах что-то сжалось груди – он в первый раз обратил внимание на потрепанные манжеты на мантии молодого отца. Зелье, которое он изобрел для оборотней, было дороже всех остальных его снадобий, но Северус никогда раньше не задумывался, как непросто такой молодой паре раз за разом позволять себе подобные траты.

Поддавшись импульсу, Снейп достал еще два флакона.

– Его нельзя хранить дольше трех месяцев, – небрежно сказал он. – Обычно я не храню зелья, которые портятся так быстро. Я добавлю это к вашему заказу.

Опасаясь, что передумает, он поспешно вложил бутылочки в руку мужчины. Тот поднял на зельевара изумленный взгляд.

– С…спасибо, – запинаясь от волнения, произнес молодой отец. – Я так вам благодарен.

– Не надо меня благодарить, – жесткий взгляд Снейпа заставил мужчину замолчать.

Северус выпроводил молодого волшебника из дома и захлопнул за ним дверь, яростным жестом устанавливая свои обычные защитные заклинания. Он выглянул в окно, отметив, что завтра будет полнолуние.

В ту ночь над мрачным домом в Сюррее тоже светила полная луна.

Значит, прошел уже месяц с тех пор, как он впервые увидел мальчика.

И вот он здесь, бродит как лунатик, проявляет заботу к абсолютно чужим людям, – Беленоса ради! – бессмысленно теряет свою прибыль!

_Невыносимо смотреть, как страдает твой ребенок… _

О, да. Намного проще, если ты можешь уйти прочь и не видеть этого. Снейп усмехнулся собственной сентиментальности.

Месяц.

С тех пор он каждую ночь размышлял. Остался ли Гарри в той комнате, или магглы посмели отправить его обратно в чулан, к паукам? Сохраняются ли новые чары, наложенные на куклу? Получает ли кузен Гарри по рукам каждый раз, когда пытается прикоснуться к ней?

«Это тебя не касается, – напомнил он себе. – Это не касалось тебя пять лет назад, и с тех пор ничего не изменилось».

Как там Гарри?

Снейп жалел, что не оставил у себя подольше эту чертову мантию-невидимку. Просто чтобы иметь возможность проверить, что происходит в том доме. Он терпеть не мог бросать любое дело на полпути, таков уж был его характер. Именно это качество помогло ему стать превосходным Мастером зелий.

В окно кто-то поскребся, и послышалось недовольное совиное уханье. Мужчина повернул голову – по стеклу клювом била птица, в лапах у неё был сверток. Снейп угостил ее дохлой мышью и с любопытством развернул посылку. Он получал заказы по почте, но посылки – никогда. Спустя мгновение, когда тонкая ткань выскользнула из его рук на стол, он разразился проклятиями.

«_Я подумал, что ты можешь захотеть передать это Гарри, когда придет время_, – было написано в записке почерком Дамблдора. – _Я хранил ее именно для него_».

– Назойливый старый дурень, – буркнул Снейп, но все же положил мантию в карман.

Бели Великий (Беленос) – один из легендарных правителей Британии. Беленос упоминается также в качестве супруга Дон – богини-матери, которая в валлийской мифологии является матерью некоторых героев-волшебников. Таким образом, Беленос как супруг прародительницы соответствует небесному божеству света и солнца. Это бог, способный излечивать болезни при помощи вод горячих источников, которые особо почитались кельтами и часто являлись центром их культов.

И снова был вечер. По всей улице мерцали огоньки, из близлежащих домов плыли ароматы ужина, по улицам городка катили машины и гуляли магглы. В отличие от Хогвартса, снега здесь не было; улицы блестели после холодного зимнего дождя, в воздухе висела промозглая дымка.

В этот раз Снейп сразу поднялся по лестнице, ступая мягко и бесшумно, словно кошка. Оказавшись наверху, он услышал детские голоса.

– Папа сказал, что сожжет ее, – Дадли, подбоченясь, презрительно ухмылялся. Гарри стоял на пороге, крепко прижимая куклу к груди.

– Он бы давно уже это сделал, если бы мог дотронуться до нее, – резко ответил мальчик. – Мерлин – волшебник, Дадли. Никто кроме меня не может прикоснуться к нему. Вот так!

– Я скажу маме про тебя, – возмущенно пропыхтел Дадли. – Она сказала, что вымоет тебе рот с мылом, если ты снова заговоришь про волшебство.

Подбородок Гарри задрожал, но мальчик сдержался.

– Она этого не сделает, – произнес он дрожащим голосом. – Она знает, что мой папа следит за ней. Он не позволит ей обижать меня, и скоро он придет и заберет меня отсюда.

Снейп с трудом сдержал проклятье. Вот к чему привело его вмешательство. Он дал мальчику ложную надежду, мечту о давно погибшем отце.

Дадли насмешливо фыркнул.

– Лучше бы ты верил в Санту, – сказал он. – Твой мертвый отец разбился на машине, папа мне рассказывал об этом. Он не вернется. Тебя нам подбросили. И я сейчас все расскажу про тебя!

С этими словами он сбежал по лестнице, вопя что-то своим визгливым голосом.

Гарри засопел и уткнулся носом в мягкую шляпу куклы.

– Все хорошо, Мерлин, – прошептал он, – тебя она не обидит, мой папа позаботится об этом. Скоро он придет и заберет нас с тобой отсюда, вот увидишь.

– Обязательно надо было сюда возвращаться, не правда ли, Северус? – прошептал мужчина еле слышно, когда маленький мальчик устало поплелся в холодную комнату и залез на узкую кровать. Слишком большая рубашка сползла с худого плечика. – Ты не мог просто оставить все как есть. И теперь ты собираешься стоять здесь и смотреть, как эта тощая маггловская сука поднимет руку на ребенка-волшебника? Чей бы он ни был?

Снейп в ярости пнул ногой дверной косяк и превратил вазу с цветами в зловонные сорняки, даже не прикасаясь к палочке. Кого он обманывает? Не имеет значения, насколько слаба связь между ним и этим мальчиком, он не может просто стоять здесь, пока какая-то маггла будет наказывать юного волшебника просто за слово «волшебство».

При взгляде на поникшие плечики в голове мага забрезжил план, и его плохое настроение начало таять. По словам Дамблдора, есть только два безопасных места для героя Гарри Поттера. Если мальчик не может больше оставаться здесь, тогда единственный вариант – это Хогвартс.

Дамблдор будет вынужден сделать то, что должен был сделать пять лет назад, и сам вырастит ребенка.

– Оставить его у магглов, подумать только – с отвращением прошептал Северус, входя в комнату и захлопывая за собой дверь. Замок щелкнул. Гарри оглянулся и, щурясь в тусклом свете, посмотрел на закрывшуюся дверь.

Мужчина отпустил скользкую ткань, и она с легким шелестом упала к его ногам.

Гарри не стал кричать, только распахнул широко глаза, а его рот изумленно открылся.

– Мерлин? – прошептал он.

– Ничего подобного, – ответил Снейп, зажигая свет на конце палочке и освещая комнату. Гарри отодвинулся, разглядывая незнакомца в ярком свете.

– Ты волшебник, – выдохнул мальчик.

– Да, – коротко подтвердил Снейп, желая поскорее покончить с этим. – И ты тоже.

Он сомневался, услышал ли его Поттер – глаза за стеклами очков были широко распахнуты, уголки рта нерешительно поползли вверх.

– Ты мой отец? – спросил он, затаив дыхание, и Снейп уже открыл было рот, чтобы поправить его. Ну конечно, он не был мальчику отцом, только не в этом смысле. Отдать свое семя, произнести заклинание и уйти прочь – все это не может сделать человека отцом. Джеймс Поттер, несмотря на все его грехи, был отцом этого мальчика, но он был мертв.

– Я знал, что ты придешь, – прошептал Гарри, лицо его озарилось радостью, зеленые глаза засверкали, слишком бледная кожа порозовела. – Я знал, что ты придешь за мной!

Так что согласиться оказалось намного проще. Оставить все объяснения на потом, забрать мальчика от этих магглов, передать его Дамблдору и снова уйти прочь, вернув себе свою собственную жизнь.

– Да, – сказал он, впервые признавая это вслух. – Я твой отец.

– Ты… – начал Гарри с надеждой в глазах. – Ты пришел забрать меня отсюда?

– А ты хочешь уйти отсюда? – осторожно спросил Снейп. В конце концов, мальчика вырастили эти магглы, они были единственными родителями, которых он знал.

– Да, – сказал Гарри раньше, чем мужчина успел закончить вопрос. Он спрыгнул с кровати и шагнул вперед, поднимая голову. – Да, пожалуйста, – добавил он поспешно.

Северус кивнул, еще больше уверившись, что совершает ошибку, но было очевидно, что все зашло слишком далеко и исправить уже ничего нельзя.

Кроме того, он хотел увидеть лицо Дамблдора, когда он придет и посадит мальчишку ему на стол.

Гарри продолжал выжидающе стоять рядом, и Снейп вздохнул. Несомненно, теперь мальчик ожидает заботы, держания за руки, объятий и прочей ерунды. Лучше всего будет сразу же развеять это заблуждение.

– Послушай, – начал он, взмахнув рукой.

Гарри отшатнулся, и Снейп нахмурился. Одно дело – сохранять дистанцию, и совсем другое – когда ребенок вздрагивает от любого резкого движения. Северус медленно протянул мальчику одну руку, затем так же медленно поднял другую.

– Гарри, – тихо сказал он, давая понять, что следует подойти поближе.

Тот некоторое время внимательно его рассматривал, крепко сжимая куклу в левой руке. Затем, решившись, шагнул ближе и послушно протянул руки.

Снейп поднял Гарри, удивившись, как мало тот весил, и немного растерялся, не представляя, как же вести себя дальше. Неожиданно он осознал, что никогда раньше не держал ребенка на руках и не имеет представления, как надо это делать. Похоже, Гарри был в подобном замешательстве, поскольку висел в руках отца безвольной марионеткой.

Но вот тоненькие ручки обвились вокруг шеи, инстинкт заставил мальчика прижаться к отцу, обхватив его ногами и найдя наиболее удобное положение.

Это было такое странное ощущение.

Это было похоже… на волшебство.

Это чувство возникало везде, где соприкасались их тела. Ощущение легкого хрупкого тельца на руках передавалось, казалось, прямо в душу, заставляя сжиматься сердце.

Видимо, Гарри испытывал нечто похожее, потому что он со вздохом, как будто у куклы обрезали держащие ее ниточки, положил голову на плечо отца.

– Папочка, – прошептал он, тепло и влажно дыша, уткнувшись Снейпу куда-то в шею.

Руки мужчины сами собой обхватили мальчика еще сильнее: это удивительное волшебство текло сквозь него, словно кровь по венам, словно живительная сила. Северус вдохнул запах ребенка, и одно лишь слово стучало в его голове.

Мой.

Снейп не стал спрашивать Гарри, хочет ли тот забрать что-нибудь с собой. Ничего здесь не было дорого мальчику, кроме куклы, которую он крепко прижимал к груди. Отцовского подарка.

«Моего подарка», – с гордостью подумал Снейп.

Больше всего он хотел уйти отсюда и никогда не видеть эту отвратительную маленькую хибару. Как мог Дамблдор приговорить ребенка к такой жизни? Это возмутительно. Как можно было отправить в это отвратительное место его частицу, его плоть и кровь?

«Это вина Джеймса Поттера, – внезапно пришла мысль. – _Я доверил тебе свое семя, каким бы безрассудством это ни было в то время. И посмотри, как ты позаботился о нем_!»

Раздался стук в дверь, но Снейпу даже не понадобилось взмахивать палочкой, чтобы заглушить его. Беспалочковой магией он пользовался нечасто, обычно лишь во время работы над зельями. Тогда он вкладывал всего себя в любимую работу и ничем не сдерживаемая природная магия выплескивалась из него, рассыпаясь в воздухе искрами. Однако сегодня вечером он как будто прикоснулся к какому-то глубинному источнику силы – дверь сама распахнулась перед ним. Он прошел мимо оцепеневших магглов, застывших в коридоре с выражением ужаса на тупых лицах. Бросив на них короткий взгляд, Снейп порадовался, что Гарри по-прежнему не поднимал головы, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

Он на миг задался вопросом, будут ли беспокоиться тетя и дядя мальчика, когда пройдет их оцепенение. Или они будут только рады избавиться от обузы, которую терпели так долго?

Мужчина обхватил покрепче свою ношу и снова вдохнул сладкий детский запах.

«Мой», – мысленно повторил он, и затем они покинули душный маленький домик. Маг заозирался по сторонам, словно только что очнулся от сна.

Он только сейчас осознал, что не сможет аппарировать вместе с Гарри. Северус не знал, есть ли поблизости выход в каминную сеть, и не владел в достаточной степени искусством создания портключей.

Они оказались в сложном положении.

Снейп уже поднял палочку, чтобы вызвать самый нелепый из известных человечеству видов транспорта, как вдруг вспомнил об оставленной у магглов мантии-невидимке и поспешно призвал ее к себе, а через мгновение на улице возник «Ночной рыцарь», гудя как какое-то невиданное чудище, и, фыркнув, остановился рядом с ними. Гарри задрал голову и с любопытством принялся разглядывать диковинный автобус.

– Добрый вечер и добро пожаловать на «Ночной рыцарь», – проговорил монотонный голос, лопнула жевательная резинка; взметнулись розовые пряди собранных в толстый пучок волос, когда кондуктор заглянула в свою помятую карточку. – Транспорт для… эээ… попавших в затруднительное положение… – она замолчала, когда Снейп окинул ее своим коронным взглядом Пожирателя Смерти.

– Эээ… – пробормотала девушка. – Куда вам, сэр?

– В Хогсмид, – коротко ответил Северус, протягивая ей галлеон. – Я заберу сдачу, когда буду выходить, – бросил Снейп через плечо, поднимаясь по ступенькам. Наверху он с помощью вполголоса произнесенного заклинания закрепил кровать и сел, удобно устроив Гарри у себя на коленях.

– Я никогда раньше не видел фиолетового автобуса, – признался Гарри.

– Надеюсь, что больше не увидишь. – Снейп почувствовал, как дрожит худенькое тело мальчика, и поплотнее закутал его в свою мантию. Когда автобус с хлопком тронулся с места и резко дернулся вперед, Гарри с благодарностью прижался к груди отца.

– Я оставил там все свои свитера, – сонно прошептал он.

– Они тебе не понадобятся, – заверил его маг. Если бы мог, Северус не взял бы оттуда ничего, даже те лохмотья, которые сейчас были на мальчике. Он хотел, чтобы ничто не напоминало его сыну о тех магглах. Никогда.

– Куда мы едем? – зевая, спросил Гарри, но Снейп промолчал, погрузившись в размышления. В конечном счете, конечно, в Хогвартс. Там Гарри будет в безопасности. А что потом? Отдать его Дамблдору? Теперь, когда все изменилось?

А какой еще выбор у него был?

– А почему тетя Петуния сказала, что мои мама и папа умерли? – спросил Гарри, уткнувшись в его рубашку.

– Она говорила о твоем приемном отце. – Поразительно, произнести это оказалось совсем несложно.

Маленький пальчик прошелся по пуговицам рубашки.

– Значит, моя мама на самом деле умерла?

А вот это оказалось труднее.

– Да.

– О. – Мальчик затих ненадолго, пока автобус, дернувшись, остановился, подбирая очередного пассажира. – Жаль, что она умерла, – тихо сказал Гарри.

Его темноволосая головка была совсем рядом, и Северус поддался желанию прижаться к ней щекой и успокаивающе погладить.

– У тебя есть я, – прошептал мужчина, вкладывая во фразу то, что было в нем ещё живого. Мальчик заслуживал лучшего, и кое в чем Дамблдор действительно оказался прав. Снейп – это все, что осталось у Гарри.

Забавно, но он только сейчас понял, что Гарри – это все, что есть у него самого.

Гарри все еще спал, когда автобус остановился возле «Трех метел» и они вышли на свежий воздух. Снейп, осторожно спускаясь по винтовой лестнице с мальчиком на руках, порадовался своему крепкому телосложению, позволявшему ему часами стоять над зельями.

Он заплатил за комнату – на это хватило сдачи, полученной в автобусе – и заказал легкий ужин. Гарри не проснулся, даже когда Северус уложил его на широкую кровать и сел рядом, задумчиво разглядывая хрупкую фигурку сына.

Как мог он даже подумать о том, что сможет просто взять и уйти?

И что же ему теперь делать?


	4. Глава 4

**Глава 4**

– _Не могу поверить, что вы решили просить об этом меня, – недоверчиво сказал Снейп, сверля взглядами стоящую рядом пару._

– _Ты тоже не был первым в моем списке, – пробормотал Джеймс Поттер. _

_Северус фыркнул._

– _Не сомневаюсь. О чем ты вообще думал? Твоя жена, вынашивающая моего ребенка? Как вообще вам пришла в голову подобная идея? Почему, скажите на милость, вы решили, что я соглашусь на эту авантюру?_

– _Именно поэтому мы тебя и выбрали, – тихо проговорила Лили, и Снейп нахмурился._

– _Как обычно, говоришь загадками, Эванс, – хмуро усмехнулся он._

– _Для заклинания Суррогейс нужен кровный родственник Джеймса, – невозмутимо продолжила Лили._

– _И сейчас, после десяти лет вражды, Джеймс вспомнил, что я его кузен? – кисло спросил Северус. – Потрясающая самоуверенность. А что насчет прочих родственников? У нас их немало._

– _Остальные когда-нибудь захотят иметь своих собственных детей, – ответила Лили. – Они не захотят отдать нам на воспитание своего ребенка._

– _А так ребенок будет только наш, – снова заговорил Джеймс. – Он или она никогда не будет знать тебя, никогда не узнает о твоем существовании. Мы никогда не увидимся больше._

– _Предложение, похоже, выгодное, – протянул Снейп, – но напомните мне еще раз, чего ради я должен согласиться? Не ради денег – я от своих зелий получаю денег не меньше, чем вы от своих замечательных новых заклинаний. И уж точно не ради любви – я больше привязан к чердачному упырю в доме моей матери, чем к кому-нибудь из вас. – Он бросил презрительный взгляд на Лили, сидящую в кресле напротив. – И не ради удовлетворения похоти, поскольку вы говорите, что в самом процессе зачатия я участвовать не буду._

– _Если не считать мастурбации, – насмешливо протянул Джеймс. – Хотя я уверен, что у тебя было достаточно практики._

_Северус поджал губы и сделал вид, что задумался. _

– _Дай подумать, – произнес он. – Моя собственная рука или прикосновение грязнокровки? Хмм… трудный выбор._

_Джеймс с проклятиями оттолкнулся от стены, которую подпирал._

– _Я говорил, что это плохая идея, – резко сказал он. – Пошли отсюда._

– _Подожди меня снаружи, Джеймс, – сказала Лили, не отводя взгляда от Снейпа._

– _Да, Джеймс, – насмешливо сказал тот. – Подожди снаружи как хороший мальчик._

– _Ты уверена? _

_Лили кивнула, и они дождались, пока шаги Поттера затихли в коридоре._

– _Ну? – спросил Северус, скрестив руки и откинувшись на спинку кресла. – И что за магию ты используешь, чтобы вынудить меня согласиться на этот бред?_

– _Никакой магии, – ответила Лили, вставая с кресла и подходя к узкому окну, выходящему на улицу. – Все равно бы не помогло. Это должно быть сделано добровольно. – Она прищурилась. – Ты знаешь, о чем я._

– _Я знаю вас обоих, – самодовольно ответил Снейп. – Это все попахивает Темными Искусствами, с новым названием и другим отношением. Семя другого мужчины в твоем теле? Ни одна чистокровная ведьма не пошла бы на это!_

– _Семя другого мужчины, – задумчиво сказала Лили. – Твое семя. Жена Джеймса Поттера вынашивает ребенка Северуса Снейпа. – Ее слова звучали так мягко, что, несмотря на ее обещание не применять магии, Снейп ощутил, как волна возбуждения прокатилась по его телу, и его бросило в дрожь._

– _Только представь, каково ему будет, – почти мечтательно продолжила Лили. – Жить, зная, что он даже не смог зачать своего собственного ребенка. Что из всех людей он должен был просить об этом именно тебя._

_Северус стряхнул это наваждение и взглянул на нее почти с восхищением._

– _Ты уверена, что Сортировочная шляпа отправила тебя в подходящий Дом? Тебе следовало быть в Слизерине._

_Лили тихо рассмеялась, качая головой._

– _Ты ведь так не думаешь на самом деле? – спросил он._

_Она пожала плечами. _

– _Нет, – признала Лили. – Важно лишь то, во что веришь ты и как ты будешь ко всему этому относиться._

– _Мило, – задумчиво протянул Снейп. – Но ты же не думаешь, что твой маленький спектакль переубедит меня?_

_Лили в ответ лишь молча улыбнулась._

Принесли ужин, но Гарри так крепко спал, что Снейпу стало жаль его будить. К тому же, он не знал, что собирается сказать мальчику. Одно лишь решение вернуть себе то, от чего сам отказался много лет назад, еще не делало его отцом. И уж конечно это не означало, что он с легкостью сможет полюбить мальчика.

Он вообще не был уверен, что способен полюбить кого-нибудь.

Одно не вызывало сомнений: у него были какие-то чувства к этому мальчику, даже если это было только чувство обладания по отношению к своей собственности.

Гарри пошевелился и крепче прижал к себе Мерлина. Снейп снова присел рядом, развязал маленькие изношенные ботинки и отбросил их в сторону. Носки тоже были старыми, с дырой на пятке, и мужчина бросил их на пол, жалея, что не может спалить их дотла каким-нибудь заклинанием.

Он потеплее закутал мальчика в одеяло и долго смотрел на него. Затем он разделся сам, лег рядом с сыном и погрузился в долгожданный сон.

Маленький пальчик легко прошелся по носу. Северус принадлежал к счастливчикам, способным сразу после пробуждения полностью осознавать все, что происходит вокруг них. Поэтому он не удивился, встретив пытливый взгляд зеленых глаз.

– Мы похожи? – спросил Гарри, словно продолжая начатый разговор.

– У нас волосы одинакового цвета, – подумав, сказал Снейп.

Мальчик попытался сначала рассмотреть свои волосы, затем протянул руку и дотронулся до отцовских прядей.

– Они чем-то намазаны, – сказал он, потирая указательный и большой пальцы друг о друга

– Я покрываю их специальным зельем, – объяснил мужчина, зевая и потягиваясь. – Иначе они торчат в разные стороны.

– Как у меня! – восхищенно воскликнул Гарри. – Тетя Петуния просто ненавидела это. – И тут он округлил глаза, поняв кое-что. – Вот когда я сделал волшебство, папа! Я вспомнил!

Услышав, как мальчик назвал его, Северус безжалостно подавил угрызения совести.

– Что за волшебство?

– Когда я должен был пойти в большую школу, – возбужденно начал Гарри, – вечером тетя Петуния состригла мне все волосы, потому что они были лохматые. – Уголки его губ опустились. – Это выглядело так ужасно… И я бы плакал и плакал, если бы не был большим мальчиком, – поспешно добавил он.

Снейп кивнул, показывая, что все понял.

– Но когда я утром проснулся, волосы снова выросли, папа. Как раньше! – Гарри самодовольно улыбнулся. – Это было волшебство, правда?

– Настоящее волшебство, – подтвердил мужчина.

Гарри перевернулся на спину и осмотрел комнату.

– Мы здесь будем жить?

– Нет, это просто комната на ночь. – Северус встал и снова потянулся. Он спал на удивление хорошо, учитывая, что жизнь его пошла наперекосяк, а на голову свалилась новая забота. Забота эта в настоящее время прыгала на кровати, а потом вдруг затихла.

– Ммм… Я писать хочу, – сказал Гарри, зажав ладошки между ног.

– За ширмой. – Снейп показал на богато украшенную ширму рядом с кроватью кровати. – Гарри?

Малыш заглянул за ширму и испуганно произнес:

– Там нет туалета.

Северус протянул ему старый горшок с отбитыми краями. Гарри уставился на странный предмет, поправляя очки на носу.

– Ты уже не в мире магглов, Гарри, – терпеливо объяснял Снейп, вручая мальчику сосуд и подталкивая его за ширму.

Пока Гарри справлял свои нужды, Северус успел заклинанием разгладить складки на мантии и одеться.

– А что дальше? – крикнул малыш.

– Смотри, – терпеливо сказал Снейп, и мгновением позже Гарри, вскрикнув, выскочив из-за ширмы и замер, обхватив отца за ноги.

– Оно исчезло! – воскликнул он, взволнованно и слегка испуганно глядя на отца. – Даже не сливаясь!

– Волшебство – это не только размахивание палочками и вспышки заклинаний, Гарри. Чаще оно нужно, чтобы сделать нашу жизнь более удобной. А теперь иди вымой руки.

Чтобы добраться до фарфоровой чаши для умывания, Гарри пришлось вскарабкаться на стул. Взглянув на это, Снейп со вздохом взялся за мягкую мочалку и мыло.

– Что такое маггл? – спросил мальчик, пока его отец мыл ему уши и шею.

– Человек, не умеющий колдовать, – пояснил маг, прополаскивая мочалку и тщательно ее выжимая. – Знаешь, ты уже достаточно большой, чтобы умываться самому.

– Я смог бы, если бы здесь была нормальная раковина с краном, – возразил Гарри, отплевываясь от мочалки. – Я всегда сам моюсь.

– Оно и видно, – насмешливо отозвался Северус. – У тебя за ушами можно мандрагоры выращивать. – Он бросил мочалку в чашу и покачал головой. – Беленос, помоги мне, я становлюсь похожим на свою мать.

– А ты смешной, – улыбнулся порозовевший после умывания Гарри.

– Ты единственный, кто так думает, – отозвался его отец. – Ну вот, если ты такой самостоятельный, можешь надеть носки и ботинки, а я пока позабочусь о себе. – Он поднял руку, когда Гарри снова открыл рот. – Просто сделай, как я говорю, без всяких вопросов.

Гарри пожал плечами и, недолго думая, плюхнулся на пол и принялся натягивать носок. Снейп покачал головой. Он уже сейчас видел, что не годится для всего этого.

Перед тем, как покинуть комнату, он внимательно оглядел мальчика и пришел к выводу, что следует как можно скорее купить ему подходящую одежду. Его нынешняя не только не соответствовала погоде, но и была ему слишком велика. А его волосы…

– Погоди немного. – Снейп взмахнул палочкой, и волосы мальчика немного пригладились, закрывая лоб и пряча шрам. Он посмотрел на широко распахнутые глаза сына и с помощью другого заклинания слегка уменьшил его громоздкие очки. Как ни странно, при этом коричневая черепаховая оправа стала черной и круглой.

Как у Джеймса Поттера.

Гарри моргнул и снова улыбнулся.

– А можно мне тоже такую штуку?

– Это волшебная палочка, – растерянно пробормотал Снейп. Он решил было еще раз изменить форму оправы, но потом пожал плечами. Что изменится от этого? Мальчик был немного похож на Джеймса, а также на Лили и на него самого. В конце концов, почему он не должен на них походить? Все же они трое были его родителями.

– Куда мы идем? – доверчиво спросил Гарри, когда они спускались по старым деревянным ступеням.

– Сначала позавтракаем, а потом пойдем в замок.

– Замок? – взволнованно воскликнул мальчик, забираясь на стул и опираясь локтями о стол. – Настоящий замок?

Северус кивнул и заказал им завтрак у стойки, затем сел с ним рядом.

– Убери локти со стола, – приказал он, и Гарри опустился на стул со счастливой улыбкой на лице.

– Настоящий замок. Дадли никогда не поверит.

– Ему и не придется, – коротко ответил Снейп.

– Что? – Гарри растерянно нахмурился.

– Надо говорить «прошу прощения», а не «что».

– Прошу прощения, – послушно повторил мальчик.

– Так намного лучше. Я просто хотел сказать, что твой кузен не услышит от тебя о замке. Ты не увидишь больше ни его, ни кого-либо еще из этих магглов.

Пока Гарри обдумывал услышанное, мадам Росмерта принесла ему попить и взъерошила его волосы. Он обхватил кружку двумя руками и понюхал принесенный напиток. Потом отпил маленький глоточек и улыбнулся.

– Очень вкусно.

Снейп отпил из своей кружки и согласно кивнул.

– Значит, мне не придется больше встречаться с дядей Верноном или тетей Петунией?

– Нет.

– А как же школа? Я должен вернуться в понедельник.

– Мы найдем для тебя другой способ обучения.

Или это сделает Дамблдор. Старый интриган не даст им прохода, только не сейчас, когда снова умудрился заставить всех плясать под свою дудку. Хотя мысль, что старый мошенник скоро и сам столкнется со всеми этими неразрешимыми вопросами, существенно подняла Северусу настроение.

– Так мне не надо больше ходить в школу? Здорово.

Снейп вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Тебе не нравится твоя школа? – Похоже, у них все же было что-то общее.

Гарри наморщил лоб, его рот был перепачкан тыквенным соком.

– Мне нравилось учить что-то новое, – признал он. – Миссис Тейлор сказала, что я хорошо читаю, особенно когда мне купили очки и я начал хорошо видеть. Но у меня не было друзей, и вообще…

У них обоих хватало мрачных воспоминаний. Глаза Гарри потемнели, и Северус с трудом сдержал желание успокаивающе дотронуться до мальчика. Он привык скрывать свои чувства, и Гарри тоже придется научиться этому. Судя по тому, что этот ребенок не привык к проявлениям любви, это будет не так уж трудно сделать.

О чем только думал Дамблдор? Поттер и Эванс, должно быть, в гробу переворачиваются при мысли, что такой человек, как он, будет воспитывать их обожаемое чадо – и это неудивительно. Он довольно сдержан на эмоции, и в прошлом часто поступал не лучшим образом. А теперь от него осталась лишь тень, и дни тянулись унылой чередой.

Но он – это все, что осталось у Гарри.

Принесли завтрак, и Гарри жадно принялся за еду, накалывая сосиски на вилку и заглатывая их, почти не жуя. Снейп никогда прежде не встречал таких ужасных манер, но мальчика воспитывали магглы, так чего еще следовало ожидать?

«_Есть только два места на земле, где мальчик может быть в безопасности. Со своей тетей или здесь, в Хогвартсе_».

Когда они вышли на улицу, Снейпу опять пришлось нести мальчика на руках: по-прежнему лежал снег, и ноги мальчика в прохудившейся обуви мгновенно бы промокли. Кроме того, у него не было мантии, поэтому по пути они зашли в магазин «Мантии на все случаи». Гарри послушно замер, пока швея обмеряла его с головы до ног, по-прежнему крепко сжимая одной рукой куклу.

– Можно на моей мантии тоже будут звезды и Луна? – шепотом спросил он у отца, пока швея перебирала вешалки с одеждой.

– Не сегодня, – решительно возразил Снейп, пересчитывая монеты в кошельке. Похоже, одежда для постоянно растущего ребенка будет дорогим удовольствием.

– Почему?

– Потому что я так сказал.

Гарри задумался на минуту.

– Ладно, – согласился он вежливо.

Северус отметил себе это на будущее.

После мантии настал черед ботинок, и тут проблем с размером не возникло. Сапожник так искусно работал с кожей, что мог заставить ее расти и принимать форму ноги, для которой делалась обувь. Гарри хихикал, зарывшись лицом в шляпу волшебной куклы, пока мягкая кожа застывала вокруг его маленькой ножки.

– Щекотно! – протестовал он, и седой сапожник посмеивался и нежно поглаживал кожу.

– Ага, точно, – согласился сапожник, – но твой папочка обрадуется, когда узнает, что ботинки будут расти вместе с тобой весь следующий год. Это вам пригодится.

– Очень хорошо, – кисло сказал Снейп, протягивая золото и пересчитывая полученную сдачу – несколько жалких бронзовых монеток.

– Они вам нужны? – брезгливо спросил сапожник, отстранив от себя старые протертые ботинки Гарри, держа их за кончики истершихся шнурков.

Снейп хладнокровно изучил омерзительные предметы.

– Сожгите их, – приказал он, и мастер с жаром закивал головой.

– Теперь я вправду волшебник, – сказал Гарри, выйдя на улицу. Он покружился, и мантия обвилась вокруг ног. – А можно мне такую же остроконечную шляпу?

– Не сейчас, – ответил Снейп, бросив взгляд на солнце. – Нам пора в замок. Там кое-кто ждет встречи с тобой.

– Правда? – Гарри бежал вприпрыжку сбоку. Они покинули деревню и начали спускаться по хорошо утоптанной дороге к замку. – А они мне понравятся?

– Он. Вероятно. Обычно людям он нравится.

За одним из поворотов внезапно показался Хогвартс, Школа Чародейства и Волшебства: его высокие башни, необычные мосты и аллеи, множество сверкающих на солнце старинных окон, шпили из золота и серебра.

– Ух ты, – воскликнул Гарри, замерев на месте. – Настоящий, взаправдашний замок. – Он долгое время пристально вглядывался в открывшуюся величественную картину. – Он очень большой, – сказал мальчик, и его голос затих.

– Пойдем, Гарри, – нетерпеливо бросил ему профессор.

Мальчик посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами и сделал шаг навстречу.

– Он выглядит как замок с привидениями, – прошептал он, и, крепко ухватившись за подол отцовской мантии, испуганно посмотрел на отца. – Правда, папа?

Снейп взглянул на возвышающийся перед ними замок и про себя согласился с сыном.

– Немного. – Он наклонился к малышу, заглядывая ему в глаза.

– Но здесь тебе нечего бояться, Гарри. Ты волшебник, а этот замок – дом для волшебников. Он приветствует тебя и будет тебя оберегать.

Маленькие пальчики все еще сжимали его мантию.

– Но ты тоже там будешь, да, папа?

Мужчина кивнул не задумываясь. Вновь выпрямившись, он протянул руку, и Гарри с благодарностью ухватился за нее, крепко стиснув пальцы.

– А как называется замок?

– Хогвартс, – ответил ему отец.

– Смешное название.

– Забавное.

Дамблдор ждал их у подножья вращающейся лестницы, ведущей в кабинет директора. Он взглянул на мальчика с добродушной улыбкой.

– Здравствуй, Гарри, – сказал он радостно. – Я профессор Дамблдор.

– Перфессор… – Гарри попытался ответить.

– Почти. – Дамблдор подмигнул мальчику, и тот подергал отца за руку, пока Снейп не понял, что должен наклониться к сыну.

– Он Мерлин? – громко прошептал Гарри.

Дамблдор тихо рассмеялся.

– Нет, Гарри, нет! Я выгляжу намного лучше Мерлина! – Он наклонился к мальчику и прошептал по секрету: – И я намного выше.

Гарри улыбнулся и, спрятавшись за Мерлином, захихикал.

– Должен сказать, мне нравится твой Мерлин, Гарри. – Старый волшебник кивнул на куклу в руке мальчика. – Подарок на рождество? – подмигнул он стоящему с каменным лицом Северусу, когда мальчик восхищенно закивал в сторону отца. – Итак, молодой человек, скажи мне, какие сладости ты любишь? Что вкуснее всего на свете?

Гарри наморщил одну бровь, раздумывая.

– Я пробовал однажды сладкую вату, – доверчиво сказал мальчик. – На школьном празднике. Мой учитель купил ее для меня.

– Она была розовой? – спросил Дамблдор восхищенно.

Гарри кивнул.

Дамблдор кивнул через плечо на нахмуренную горгулью у входа в директорские комнаты.

– Расскажешь моему каменному другу, какие у тебя любимые сладости?

Гарри взглянут на Снейпа, прося разрешения, и его отец наклонил голову, соглашаясь.

– Сладкая вата! – смело произнес Гарри, и статуя со скрипом отодвинулась в сторону, открывая лестницу позади себя.

– Очень хорошо, Гарри! – воскликнул Дамблдор. Он взял Гарри за руку и указал на лестницу. – Запрыгивай на нее, это поездка, от которой я никогда не устаю!

Хихикнув, Гарри шагнул на каменные ступени и тут же ухватился двумя руками за своих спутников, когда лестница дрогнула и стала вращаться, поднимаясь наверх.

– Это тоже волшебство, – прошептал он, затаив дыхание.

– Здравствуй, молодой человек! – сказала ведьма на картине, а когда они вошли в круглую комнату, их приветствовал целый хор голосов.

– Здравствуйте, – отозвался Гарри. – Папа, со мной картины разговаривают!

– Тогда будь с ними повежливей, – откликнулся Снейп.

– Посмотри, Гарри, – сказал Дамблдор. – Я уверен, что ты не видел раньше таких кубиков.

На невысоком столике были рассыпаны яркие разноцветные кубики, тихо и неподвижно лежащие в лучах утреннего солнца.

– У нас были кубики в детском саду, – сказал Гарри, отпустив руку отца и подойдя ближе. С легким хлопком один из кубиков запрыгнул на другой, и за ними последовал третий. Внезапно у кубиков выросли труба и колеса, и они стали поездом, с пыхтением двигающимся вокруг стола. – В моем саду они такого не делали! – воскликнул Гарри.

Дамблдор опустился за стол и улыбнулся ребенку, который с благоговением перебирал разноцветные кубики.

– Он храбрый мальчик, – отметил директор, и портреты за его спиной одобрительно закивали. Дамблдор взглянул на Снейпа. – Ты изменил свое решение и решил оставить Гарри у себя?

– Вы счастливы? – бросил Снейп обвиняюще. – Все произошло по-вашему, не так ли?

– Северус, я никогда не пойму, почему ты постоянно делаешь из меня кого-то вроде Макиавелли? Особенно когда нет сомнений, что, по меньшей мере, физически Гарри было лучше с родней матери. То, что ты забрал его, создало для меня множество проблем.

– Тем не менее, вы знали, что я заберу его, не так ли?

– Ты имеешь в виду, знал, даже несмотря на твой решительный отказ участвовать в жизни ребенка? – глаза Дамблдора раздражающе замерцали. – Да, признаться, я очень надеялся, что ты так и сделаешь.

Северус внезапно почувствовал, как усталость навалилась на него, и опустился в одно из мягких кресел.

– Но почему? – тихо спросил он.

– Потому что пришло время. Скрепя сердце я оставил мальчика с этими безответственными людьми, Северус. – Дамблдор вздохнул, его глаза потускнели, когда он Гарри, играя с деревянными кубиками. – Поганки… близнецы… лягушки… – бормотал он.

– Тогда почему вы так поступили? – настойчиво потребовал ответа отец мальчика. – Я знаю, что у вас очень много дел, и все они очень важны, но разве вы не могли взять мальчика себе? Любая жизнь, которую вы могли бы дать ему, была бы лучше той, что была у него в том месте.

Дамблдор снова вздохнул, рассматривая свои длинные тонкие пальцы.

– Северус, тебе никогда не приходило в голову удивиться тому, что именно я распоряжался судьбой мальчика в те первые часы после смерти его родителей?

Снейп нахмурился. Он на самом деле не задумывался об этом.

– Ну, его крестный был под подозрением, Пожиратели смерти еще бродили вокруг… Кто же еще?

Дамблдор издал короткий смешок.

– Да мало ли кто, на самом деле. Даже как кузен Джеймса, ты, Северус, имел больше прав на мальчика, чем я. И пока ты размышляешь, подумай о других кузенах Джеймса.

Снейп нахмурился, признавая, что разветвленность генеалогических деревьев волшебных семейств имеет и отрицательные стороны.

– Поэтому я и забрал его тогда среди всеобщей растерянности. Я создал тогда самые замысловатые и сложные чары за всю свою жизнь, чары, основанные на материнской любви и древней магии крови. И я спрятал мальчика ото всех на пять лет.

Старый волшебник встретил пристальный взгляд молодого мужчины.

– Тебе не приходило в голову, что на самом деле я спрятал мальчика не от Пожирателей смерти?

– Вы имеете в виду меня? – ошеломленно спросил Северус. – Вы все еще подозревали меня?

Дамблдор протестующе замахал рукой.

– Никогда, мой мальчик, с тех пор, как ты пришел ко мне в первый раз. Никогда.

Стеснение в груди уменьшилось, и Снейп с облегчением вздохнул. Похоже, мнение старика все-таки очень много для него значило.

– Тогда кого… – начал он, но потом мотнул головой. – Ну конечно. Вы говорили о Министре.

Директор наклонил голову.

– У них ушло несколько дней, чтобы разобраться в ситуации, и тогда я оказался атакован совами, требующими передать мальчика Министерству.

– Но зачем он им был нужен?

– По наихудшей причине из всех возможных, – сказал Дамблдор мудро. – Политика. Ты помнишь то время, Северус. Хаос и террор в течение многих лет, и внезапно все прекратилось! Министерству нужно было многое изменить. Даже после того, как они провели масштабную чистку среди сотрудников, даже после того, как начались многочисленные аресты и судебные разбирательства. Им был нужен символ, кумир. Герой.

Снейп вздрогнул от мысли о маленьком ребенке, попавшем под опеку бездушных бюрократов. Известно, что многие из них были на стороне Темного Лорда и поспешили вернуться обратно после его падения. Насколько безопасно было бы Гарри с ними?

– Его бы убили в первые же недели, – тяжело вздохнул Дамблдор.

– Итак, вы оберегали его от этих людей все это время. Давление на вас, должно быть, было просто чудовищным, – Снейп нахмурился. – Но что изменилось? Что помешает им попытаться заполучить Гарри сейчас?

– Ничто не помешает, если он будет под моей опекой. Но сейчас у мальчика есть ты, и простейшие чары отцовства докажут твои права на него.

Снейп откинулся на спинку кресла, принимая все это.

– Я думаю, вы похожи на паука, – сказал он задумчиво. Сидя в своей паутине, вы один знаете точно обо всем, что происходит, наблюдая, как простые смертные барахтаются в ваших сетях.

Дамблдор радостно улыбнулся.

– Конечно, мне нравятся пауки, – по секрету сообщил директор. – Теперь о твоем будущем.

– Это все тоже спланировано? – кисло спросил Снейп, чувствуя липкую паутину вокруг себя.

– У меня есть несколько предложений. Мадам Брайт, ты помнишь ее?

– Отчетливо. Я развил в себе любовь к зельям именно назло ей, а не благодаря, – Снейп презрительно фыркнул.

– Так странно слышать от тебя про любовь, Северус.

Снейп фыркнул.

– В любом случае, она уже несколько лет просит об отставке, но мне удалось убедить её подождать ещё немного.

– Подождать чего? – в голосе слышалась растущая подозрительность.

– Лучшего кандидата.

Снейп недоверчиво тряхнул головой.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я был Мастером зелий в Хогвартсе?

Дамблдор радостно улыбнулся.

– Вы шутите? Я ненавидел эту школу! Я не могу назвать семь лет, проведенных в этой школе, самыми плохими – у меня были и другие весьма неприятные времена – но уж точно они не были самыми счастливыми.

– Ты был тогда ребенком, мой мальчик. Подумай, насколько все будет по-другому – вернуться сюда в качестве профессора.

– Но я не знаю ничего о преподавании, – запротестовал Снейп. – Я даже не люблю детей. – Он махнул рукой в сторону пятилетнего малыша, который, лежа на небольшом коврике, двигал гудящую машинку из кубиков по спиральному узору. – Я даже не люблю собственного ребенка.

Дамблдор рассмеялся, как будто Снейп сказал что-то ужасно остроумное, и молодой волшебник раздраженно откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Ты сможешь до конца года понаблюдать за методами преподавания мадам Брайт, Северус. Я уверен, она будет рада передавать тебе планы уроков и учебный план, пока ты не выработаешь собственные.

– Но моя работа… – упрямо продолжал Снейп. – Мои зелья пользуются спросом и не оставляют мне времени на что-то другое.

– Я слышал о твоей впечатляющей работе над антиликантропным зельем, – отметил Дамблдор, и Снейп старательно пытался не обращать внимания на удовольствие от слов директора. Его достижения были его собственными, и он старался прежде всего для себя, а не для других.

– Я наткнулся на решение этой проблемы случайно, – пробормотал Снейп.

– Не важно, ты прав, это очень важные исследования. Конечно, тебе следует продолжать их. Просто подумай о моем предложении, – лукаво сказал старый волшебник. – В Хогвартсе есть кое-что из самого лучшего оборудования. Доступ к приборам и ингредиентам…

Снейп раздумывал над этим, пока Дамблдор молчал, невинно поглядывая на потолок через свои невозможные очки.

– Уверен, можно распорядиться подготовить для твоих нужд лабораторию, – мягко произнес директор, и впервые Снейп ощутил укол соблазна. Он с нежностью вспоминал оборудование Хогвартса, все самые действительно счастливые воспоминания о школе относились к старшим курсам, когда он часами пропадал в выделенной ему лаборатории, работая над более продвинутыми зельями. Он получил самую высокую оценку за Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н. по зельям среди всех студентов Хогвартса за последние 300 лет.

Дамблдор продолжил настаивать на выгодности предложения.

– У меня есть на примете прекрасные комнаты для вас обоих, Северус. Кроме того, могу обещать домовых эльфов для обслуживания, несложное учебное расписание, особенно на следующее полугодие, и свободу в подземельях.

– А Гарри? – Северус уже понял, что его уговорили, но желал, чтобы директор поуговаривал его еще. – Ему надо посещать школу, и я с трудом представляю, как он сможет быть в безопасности в любой волшебной школе, пока не вырастет достаточно, чтобы учиться здесь.

– Все в свое время, Северус, все в свое время.

Гарри подошел и прислонился к колену отца, и Северус автоматически расправил выбившуюся потертую рубашку на узких бедрах мальчика.

Дамблдор радостно потер ладони.

– Все складывается просто замечательно!


	5. Глава 5

**Глава 5.**

Комнаты и правда оказались неплохи. Прямо над подземельями располагалась башня, в которой Северус никогда раньше не был. Дамблдор поведал, что предыдущий Мастер зелий, пока преподавал в школе, занимал целую башню для своей семьи из одиннадцати человек, но мадам Брайт предпочла жить в подземельях, поближе к лаборатории.

В среднем ярусе башни обнаружилась целая анфилада комнат, на круглых ровных стенах которых висели теплые шерстяные гобелены. Там было три спальни, кухня, приличная ванная комната и лаборатория. Вид из окон на Запретный лес был несколько мрачноват, но множество высоких стрельчатых окон надежно отделяли комнату от леса и пропускали много света.

Гарри бродил по комнате, пока Снейп размышлял о времени, которое им предстоит здесь провести, а Дамблдор стоял, покачиваясь вперед-назад, заложив руки за спину и тихонько насвистывая.

– Когда вы выглядите таким счастливым, думаю, мне стоит начинать беспокоиться, – язвительно произнес Снейп, и Дамблдор тихо рассмеялся.

– А почему мне не быть счастливым? Я заполучил лучшего исследователя Англии в качестве Мастера зелий, по крайней мере, на следующие… – он посчитал на пальцах, – шесть лет. У Гарри есть дом, который, несомненно, ему нравится. И все остальные мелкие проблемы, которыми я занимался, тоже скоро будут решены. Конечно, я счастлив!

– Какие другие проблемы? – спросил Снейп, внезапно насторожившись, но в этот момент к ним подбежал Гарри.

– Папа! Тут картина с лошадками, они бегают, и одна лошадка мне улыбнулась!

– О, я так и знал, что она тебе понравится! – воскликнул Дамблдор, довольный как дитя. – Ты рассмотрел мебель? Нет? – Он протянул руку. – Тогда пойдем и посмотрим, пойдем! Она великолепна, на ней вырезаны совы, и ежики, и прочие милые создания. Я уже почти решил, что и на моей кровати будут такие же, будут охранять мои ноги, когда они свешиваются с края кровати.

– Вы такой высокий, – заметил Гарри, пока они шли в спальню, держась за руки.

Снейп спрятал лицо в ладонях и застонал. «Возможно, еще не поздно сбежать отсюда».

Во время обеда Снейп составлял план действий, в то время как Гарри пребывал в полном восторге от своей кровати, и лошадок, и новых игрушек.

– Два подарка, – выдохнул он восхищенно, подбирая с тарелки остатки ревеня и крема. Он с надеждой повозил ложкой по краю тарелки и облизал ее напоследок, размазав еще больше крема вокруг рта. – Эти подарки намного лучше какого-то старого трехколесного велосипеда.

Еще раз отметив, что надо будет научить мальчика вести себя за столом, Снейп вручил ему салфетку и вернулся мысленно к своему списку дел.

– Завтра мне нужно будет отказаться от арендуемого жилья и перевести вещи сюда, – сказал он Гарри, предпочтя десерту чашку горячего чая. – Профессор Дамблдор сказал, что он сможет показать тебе замок, пока меня не будет.

Уголки липкого рта Гарри расстроенно опустились вниз.

– Можно мне с тобой? Я помогу укладывать вещи.

– Если бы дело было только в сборах, я взял бы тебя с собой, – Снейп старался быть максимально честным, – в этом случае я просто отправил бы за вещами домового эльфа. Но я должен упаковать свое оборудование для приготовления зелий, а это очень тонкая работа.

Гарри нахмурился, пытаясь решить эту проблему.

– А могу я подождать тебя в машине? – предложил он.

Снейп помассировал переносицу. Становилось все более очевидным, что он и Гарри говорят на разных языках. Ребенок пока слишком мал, чтобы понять, насколько различны мир магглов и мир волшебников.

– Тебе понравится, Гарри, обещаю. Профессор Дамблдор покажет тебе потайной туннель и познакомит тебя с привидениями.

– С привидениями? – вскрикнул Гарри.

Прикусив язык, Снейп кивнул.

– С дружелюбными привидениями, – поспешил он объяснить, надеясь, что Кровавый Барон найдет себе дела в другой части замка.

– Ладно, – нерешительно согласился мальчик. Он оглянулся. – Можно мне посмотреть телевизор?

Снейп замер, не донеся чашку до рта.

– Теле что?

Вместо телевизора они договорились о купании, и Снейп облегченно вздохнул, когда растерянность мальчика, оторванного от привычного ему маггловского мира, смягчилась восхищением от огромной, утопленной в пол ванны. Он захлопал в ладоши, когда из огромного крана хлынул широкий поток бледно-фиолетовой пены вместе с восхитительно теплой водой.

Гарри не сумел достаточно быстро выпутаться из одежды, и Снейп поспешно схватил мальчика за руку, чтобы не дать тому упасть.

– Спокойно и осторожно, Гарри, – предупредил мужчина, помогая мальчику спуститься по ступенькам и осторожно усаживая его в воду, – или сразу выйдешь отсюда.

Гарри блаженно кивнул, подняв полные ладошки пены и дунув на нее.

Снейп бросил ему мочалку и указал на полку с мылом.

– И вымойся!

Расположив кресло так, чтобы он мог наблюдать за происходящим в ванной комнате, Снейп откинулся на спинку и с удовольствием перевел дух. У него было ощущение, что он провел весь день, одним глазом присматривая за своими делами, а другим – за Гарри. Мальчик вел себя достаточно хорошо, несмотря на кошмарное воспитание и ужасные манеры за столом, но за ним приходилось постоянно приглядывать в этой новой и странной для него обстановке.

Попивая чай, мужчина размышлял о том, сколько перемен может произойти в жизни за неполные 24 часа. И все же, несмотря на все проблемы, расходы и новую ответственность, в душе он не сожалел о своем опрометчивом поступке. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Забрать юного волшебника у магглов было необходимо, не важно, чьим родственником он был. Снейп не был дружен с погибшими Поттерами, но он знал их достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что они не были бы счастливы, зная, в каком окружении рос их сын. Снейп был уверен, что все равно вытащил бы мальчика оттуда, даже если бы Гарри и не был ему родственником.

Однако они были связаны узами крови.

Произнося заклинание, вкладываешь в него часть себя. Насколько же это было верно для волшебника, особенно для того, чья жизнь вращалась вокруг создания зелий и эликсиров.

Но произносить заклинание и отдавать часть себя… Это слишком необычно для здравого смысла. Частичка тебя дает другим людям власть над тобой, это древняя магия. Как мог он позабыть это шесть лет назад, когда к нему обратились Лили и Джеймс? И поделом ему, что его собственная глупость догнала его, чтобы ударить в спину.

У Гарри не было пижамы, и спать ему пришлось в майке и трусах.

– Я завтра отправлю домового эльфа купить тебе все необходимое, – пообещал Снейп, но Гарри не слушал отца. Его глаза метались по темным углам комнаты.

– Это очень большая комната, правда? – нервно спросил он.

Снейп огляделся. Он согласился, что она могла показаться пугающе большой тому, кто спал в чулане большую часть своей жизни.

– Я оставлю дверь открытой, – пообещал он. – Моя комната рядом.

Гарри кивнул, но выглядел по-прежнему неуверенно. Он крепче прижал к себе куклу и свернулся калачиком под одеялом.

– Ты ведь никуда не уйдешь, пока я засыпаю, правда?

Снейп поправил одеяло. Хотел бы он знать, что можно сказать или сделать, чтобы успокоить ребенка. Пока он вел себя так, как будто Гарри был маленьким взрослым – находился вместе с ним в одном помещении и помогал ему только с теми задачами, с которыми тот не мог справиться из-за своего роста. Но сейчас, когда его очки лежали на тумбочке возле кровати, а темные волосы слиплись после купания, Гарри выглядел младше и более уязвимым.

Впервые Снейп ощутил душевную боль, подумав обо всех ночах, что Гарри должен был проводить в одиночестве и страхе, когда не было никого, чтобы успокоить его. Не то, чтобы он был особенно хорош во всем этом деле утешения. Он даже не мог решиться предложить свои объятия мальчику.

На тумбочке лежало старое пресс-папье, Снейп достал свою палочку и трансфигурировал его в полую сферу, похожую на маленький хрустальный шар. Затем он использовал заклинание неяркого света, которое зажглось внутри сферы мягким белым светом, осветившим пространство вокруг кровати.

– Если захочешь погасить свет, просто дунь, как на свечку, – сказал Снейп, позволив себе прикоснуться к мягкой щечке сына перед тем, как выпрямиться и пожелать мальчику спокойной ночи.

Через несколько часов он, вздрогнув, проснулся: его разбудило тихое ржание, доносящееся из комнаты Гарри. Маг сбросил одеяло и поспешил к комнате сына проверить, может, мальчик проснулся и играется с нарисованными пони. К своему изумлению, он увидел, что кровать пуста, а созданная им светящаяся сфера исчезла.

Пони на передней части картины многозначительно покачал головой, и Снейп, проследив за взглядом карих глаз, наконец заметил полоску света, пробивающуюся из-за дверцы шкафа. Его сердце замерло, мужчина быстро подошел к шкафу и осторожно приоткрыл дверь, удерживая проклятия, уже готовые сорваться с губ.

Уютно устроившись на подушке, завернувшись в свою новую мантию и сжавшись в комочек, Гарри лежал в шкафу, с куклой подмышкой и сферой, зажатой в кулаке. Он спал.

– Ох, малыш, – прошептал Снейп, легко поднимая маленький сверток на руки и садясь с ним на край кровати. – Что же мне с тобой делать?

Объятия сейчас дались ему легко: нежное и сонное тепло в его руках, тонкие расслабленные руки, голова, склонившаяся к нему на плечо.

Снейп просидел так очень долго, крепко прижимая к себе своего сына.

На утро Гарри, похоже, не помнил о своих ночных похождениях, он носился вокруг Снейпа, который, по заведенному давно распорядку, наслаждался чашечкой чая и утренним выпуском «Ежедневного пророка».

Радуясь, что они, по меньшей мере, имеют удобства, которые мальчик оценил по достоинству, Снейп вслушивался в звуки льющейся воды, поступающей из старого резервуара, и шум труб, пока Гарри торопливо мыл руки.

– У меня сухая постель, – гордо доложил Гарри через дверь ванной комнаты, Снейп кивнул, принимая это как хороший результат.

– Оденься перед тем, как сесть за стол, – распорядился он, когда Гарри подошел к столу и уставился на тосты и джем. – Я обещаю проследить, чтобы вечером у тебя была чистая одежда, – продолжил он виновато, когда Гарри вышел из спальни, подтягивая свои слишком большие брюки.

Мальчик просто пожал плечами и вскарабкался на стул.

– Сок?

– Можно мне немного сока, отец? – многозначительно поправил его Снейп, Гарри кивнул и повторил фразу, хихикнув на слове «отец». – Нам надо поработать над твоим поведением за столом, мальчик.

Гарри пожал плечами, зачерпнул джем из горшочка и намазал его толстым слоем на тост, разбрасывая капельки по скатерти и себе на грудь.

– Ой, – Северус только закатил глаза, когда он задрал рубашку и слизнул упавшие туда капельки. – Тетя Петуния не разрешала мне сидеть за столом, – пояснил мальчик. – Она сказала, что учить меня манерам – это напрасная трата времени, потому что я никогда не буду есть в приличном обществе. – Гарри с любопытством взглянул на отца. – А ты приличное общество?

– По мнению твоей тети? Конечно, нет, – честно ответил Снейп. – И я хочу, чтобы с этого момента ты запомнил: все, что говорили тебе эти люди, было, по большей части, было абсолютной нелепицей. Ложью, – пояснил он, видя, что Гарри выглядит озадаченным.

– О, – Гарри обдумывал это, пока жевал тост и прихлебывал молоко. – Значит, ты не сидел в тюрьме?

Поперхнувшись чаем, Снейп закашлялся, закрывая рот салфеткой.

– Прошу прощения? – выдавил он.

Гарри смотрел на это представление широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Дядя Вернон сказал, что если мой папа не погиб в той аварии, тогда он должен быть в тюрьме. Так ты не был в тюрьме?

– Нет, не был, – возмущенно сказал Снейп. – И твой… Джеймс Поттер тоже никогда там не был. Твой приемный отец.

– О, – Гарри снова начал жевать, и Снейп умолк, испытывая истинную и неприкрытую ненависть к отвратительным магглам. Стать бы Пожирателем смерти снова, хотя бы на пять минут…

– Где ты тогда был?

– Хмм?

Гарри взглянул на отца пронзительными зелеными глазами.

– Где ты был, когда я жил с ними в том доме?

Этот вопрос застал Северуса врасплох. Недоумевая, как он мог не предугадать такого поворота, Снейп старался подобрать слова.

– Это… э… это трудно объяснить, – выдавил он.

Гарри проткнул пальцем капельку мармелада.

– Ты не хотел меня? – спросил он понуро.

Поскольку так, в принципе, и было, Снейп снова растерял все слова. Как объяснить пятилетнему мальчику, что его отец – отец ему только по крови, и все? Ни любви, ни даже желания как таковых с его стороны не было, единственные люди, которые когда-либо любили Гарри, были мертвы, и едва ли это была их вина.

Так что, возможно, с этого и следовало начать…

– Твои мать и отец… – медленно начал Снейп, подыскивая слова, – твои мать и приемный отец… – он остановился, дальше слова находились намного легче. – Они не погибли в автомобильной аварии, Гарри.

Глаза Гарри удивленно распахнулись.

– Не погибли?

– Нет. Я говорил тебе, что твои тетя и дядя лжецы, не так ли?

Гарри кивнул.

– Так вот, они лгали об аварии. Твои родители были убиты… очень плохим человеком, Гарри. Темным волшебником.

Гарри перехватил повыше свою куклу, прижавшись подбородком к мягкой вельветовой шляпе.

– И хотя сейчас он уже мертв, ты был все еще в опасности, пока не подрос.

– Он умер? – тихо спросил Гарри.

Не обращая внимания на свои опасения по этому поводу, Снейп кивнул.

– Но мы должны были позаботиться о твоей безопасности, а со мной рядом тебе опасно было находиться. – Снейп потупил взгляд, закусив губу. – Понимаешь, я боролся с тем плохим человеком.

Гарри медленно кивнул.

– Мы подумали, что со своими тетей и дядей ты будешь в безопасности, поэтому и отправили тебя к ним. Ты и был в безопасности, по крайней мере, плохие люди не могли тебя найти.

Гарри сидел, обдумывая все услышанное, а Снейп смотрел на него, гадая, не слишком ли много он ему рассказал. На этих маленьких хрупких плечах уже лежало слишком много груза.

– А теперь ты убил плохого человека и пришел и забрал меня? – пытливо спросил Гарри.

Снейп отрицательно покачал головой, но Гарри убежденно кивнул, скрестил тонкие ручки и задумчиво нахмурился.

– Я знал, как-то так и должно было быть, – сказал мальчик, поднимая сервировочную крышку и открывая наполненное блюдо. – Бекон! – воскликнул он радостно, накладывая мясо на тарелку.

Снова и снова называя себя трусом, Снейп опять спрятался за газетой, не решаясь опровергнуть эту полуправду. Он пообещал себе, что когда Гарри будет постарше, он услышит всю историю, а сейчас достаточно и ее части.

И то, что это позволило ему стать героем в глазах сына вместо настоящего виновника событий, вышло совершенно случайно, сказал он себе.


	6. Глава 6

**Глава 6**

Общие сборы особых хлопот не составили, но чтобы упаковать ингредиенты и оборудование, потребовалось много больше времени, поэтому когда Снейп отправился на Диагон-аллею договориться о перевозке хрупких вещей и прочего своего имущества, было уже далеко за полдень. Договорившись с заслуживающей доверия компанией по перевозкам, он задержался ненадолго возле витрины магазина. Изучая выставленную там запыленную одежду, он пытался представить Гарри в черном вельветовом костюме с белым гофрированным воротником, украшенным кружевом. Снейп едва не улыбнулся, представив лицо Гарри, если бы тот получил подобный наряд.

– Делаешь покупки для своей семьи, Северус?

Стерев с лица все эмоции, Снейп повернулся к обладателю спокойного голоса.

– Люциус, – сказал он дружелюбно. – Давно не виделись.

– Давно, – протянул Малфой-старший. – Можно подумать, ты избегаешь старых знакомых, мой дорогой друг.

Снейп пожал плечами.

– Ты знаешь меня, Люциус. Сколько раз ты обвинял меня в необщительности и замкнутости?

Люциус поигрывая тростью, прикоснулся к губам набалдашником из гладкой слоновой кости.

– И не сосчитаешь. – Он перевел взгляд на витрину магазина и вопросительно вскинул безупречно очерченную бровь. – Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, Северус. Делаешь покупки для самого молодого представителя семьи Снейпов?

Снейп сохранил невозмутимое выражение лица, он научился этому задолго до дворцовых интриг Хогвартса. Он решил было все отрицать, но быстро отогнал эту мысль. Истина вскоре все равно откроется, некоторые вещи не утаишь.

– У тебя всегда были прекрасные источники информации, Люциус.

Аристократически бледное лицо Малфоя просто излучала самодовольство.

– Так это правда! Северус, дорогой друг, ты продолжаешь поражать меня. Гарри Поттер? Или я должен сказать Гарри Снейп? – он злобно рассмеялся. – Право, Северус, я думал, что у тебя вкус получше. Магглорожденная!

Снейп скрестил руки и непроизвольно оперся о витрину.

– Ты же знаешь, как говорят, Люциус: в темноте все кошки серы.

– И небо одного цвета, куда бы ты ни пошел, – добавил Малфой с усмешкой. – Нет, правда, дорогой друг. Полагаю, ты не устоял перед желанием наставить рога глупому Джеймсу Поттеру, затащив в постель влюбленную в него магглу. Тебе и раньше никогда не удавалось придумать ничего оригинального в ответ на его выходки.

– У меня хорошая память, – вкрадчиво произнес Снейп.

– И ты довольно скрытен, как я погляжу, – негромко добавил Малфой. – Подумать только, хранить подобный секрет все эти годы! Даже когда ты знал, что Темный Лорд искал Поттеров, чтобы убить их.

Снейп удалось сдержать презрительную усмешку.

– Жена Поттера не говорила мне, что носит моего щенка, – отозвался он небрежно. – Милый старый Дамблдор только недавно посчитал нужным сообщить мне это.

Малфой снова вскинул бровь.

– И ты помчался забрать его из… Где его прятали все это время?

Северус легко пожал плечами.

– Старый дурак не сказал. Конечно же, я согласился забрать его. – Его расслабленной позы как не бывало – мужчина выпрямился, глядя на Малфоя в упор. – Полукровка или нет, он _моя_ кровь. И это для меня кое-то значит.

– Это кое-что значит и для наших старых друзей, Северус, – тихо сказал Малфой. – Просто дружеское предупреждение, конечно. Но Гарри Поттер, единственная причина падения Темного Лорда! Что ж, им весьма заинтересуются в определенных кругах.

– А как поживает твой сын, Люциус? – спросил Снейп как бы невзначай. – Было бы интересно посмотреть на него: единственный наследник как-никак.

Люциус фыркнул.

– И с чего вдруг ты взял, что когда-нибудь встретишься с моим сыном, Северус?

Снейп улыбнулся, но глаза его остались холодны, как зимняя стужа.

– Откровенность за откровенность, Люциус, – отозвался он. – Если ты решишь потратить свои драгоценное время и силы, разыскивая _моего_ сына… – мужчина помолчал, наблюдая, как рождается понимание в этих серых глазах, – что ж, я найду момент нанести визит _твоему_. С наилучшими пожеланиями, конечно.

Люциус стиснул зубы, отчего злобное выражение исказило на миг его бледное лицо. Затем он снова изобразил коронную лживую улыбку.

– Итак, Северус, – многозначительно пригрозил Малфой, – я думаю, мы поняли друг друга.

Снейп склонил голову, не отрывая глаз от светловолосого аспида перед собой.

– Приятного дня, Люциус.

Взмахнув черной мантией, Малфой развернулся и гордо пошел прочь.

Ближайший камин был в «Дырявом котле», где Снейп отсыпал монет за пригоршню Дымолетного порошка, который отправил его обратно в комнаты в Хогвартсе. За спиной сработала блокировка камина; сердце беспокойно забилось, когда он вслушался в абсолютную тишину комнат. В коридоре он схватил проходящего мимо слизеринца за мантию и встряхнул как следует.

– Ты видел директора?

– В главном внутреннем дворе, сэр, совсем недавно, – испуганно сообщил пятнадцатилетний подросток.

Снейп отпустил его и поспешил по коридору, он с легкостью вспомнил, где это. Он чуть не поскользнулся на вытертых за века ступенях и отметил, что на его ботинках все еще лежит грязный снег с Диагон-аллеи. Ожили воспоминания о встрече с Малфоем, сосредоточенной злобе в светлых глазах, неприкрытой угрозе в голосе, и тревога оттого, что он сразу не нашел Гарри, только усилилась.

На Снейпа накатила волна облегчения, когда он заметил, как Гарри и Дамблдор рука об руку спускаются по склону к хижине привратника.

– Гарри! – позвал он, обессиленно прислонившись к большому камню, отмечающему начало тропинки. Гарри повернулся, увидел отца, и, вырвавшись из руки Дамблдора, бросился назад по дороге.

– Папа!

Северус наклонился, когда Гарри прыгнул на него, и прижал на мгновение мальчика к груди, постепенно сердцебиение успокоилось и дышать стало легче.

– Я скучал без тебя, – воскликнул Гарри, но отец едва слышал его, беспокойно осматривая тонкие ручки и ножки, взъерошенные черные волосы, зеленые глаза, горящие от радости. Ребенок был в безопасности.

Пока.

– Северус? – послышался рядом голос Дамблдора, его проницательные глаза смотрели озадаченно.

– Я встретил Малфоя в Лондоне, – пояснил Снейп, ощутив признательность, когда старый волшебник просто понимающе кивнул.

– Я собираюсь выпить чашечку чая, – заявил директор. – Гарри, ты, должно быть, хочешь пить после всех наших исследований?

Гарри кивнул, обернулся и вгляделся в лицо отца.

– Ты тоже хочешь пить, папа?

– Ужасно.

– Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, директор, – тихо сказал Снейп, пока Гарри наслаждался стаканом охлажденного тыквенного сока. Он сидел на коленях у отца, к своему замешательству, Снейп не чувствовал никакого желания отпускать сына от себя.

Дамблдор с любопытством посмотрел на мужчину поверх полупрозрачного края своей чашки.

– Насчет заклинания Суррогейс, я знаю, Ли… она была магглорожденной, и она была лучше всех, кого я когда-либо знал, но вся эта история будет пятном на репутации ребенка.

– Пусть лучше думают, что ты наставил рога Джеймсу? – осторожно спросил Дамблдор.

Снейп пожал плечами.

– Полагаю, да. Они мертвы, сэр, сплетни не причинят им боли.

Гарри с явным интересом взглянул на них, облизывая остатки сока с губ. Он прекрасно понимал, что сейчас обсуждают именно его, неважно, насколько осторожно взрослые подбирали слова.

«Конечно, он всё понимает, – подумал Снейп. – В конце концов, он ведь мой сын. Мой».


	7. Эпилог

**Эпилог**

Гарри с удовольствием играл в ванне, как вдруг возле Снейпа с хлопком появился домовый эльф. Он низко поклонился.

– Я Пайкл, сэр, – сказал эльф писклявым голоском. – Мне выпала честь следить за чистотой в ваших комнатах и готовить вам еду.

Снейп кивнул, разглядывая кухонное полотенце без единого пятнышка и пучки седых волос, торчащие из-за оттопыренных ушей. Похоже, им в помощь достался пожилой и достаточно опытный эльф.

Домовик поклонился еще раз и сконфуженно кашлянул.

– Если сэр может, – сказал он робко, – Пайкл столкнулся с небольшой проблемой…

Снейп бросил взгляд на ванну, где Гарри запускал по кругу лодку из кубиков, которая свистела и гудела на все лады, и коротко кивнул.

– Сюда, сэр, – сказал эльф и бросился к двери в детскую. Кланяясь, он провел мужчину вглубь комнаты. – В нижнем ящике молодого хозяина, сэр. – Домовик открыл ящик и вытащил оттуда пригоршню колбасок и вареное яйцо.

– Что за…? – Снейп оторопел. – Что здесь делает эта еда?

– Это осталось со вчерашнего ужина, сэр, – ответил Пайкл, осмотрев колбаски, потом показал на яйцо. – А это с завтрака.

Сказав, что позаботится об этом, Северус кивком отпустил эльфа. Тот поклонился и исчез, а Снейп сел на край кроватки и в смятении опустил взгляд на эти жалкие запасы. Это уже не шутки. Он ещё мог понять, почему мальчик предпочитает закрытые пространства – ребенок годами жил в тесном чулане, – но такого он всё же не ожидал.

Гарри ведь знал, что больше никогда не будет заперт без еды?

– Папа! Мне нужно полотенце! – крикнул малыш, и Снейп торопливо бросил продукты обратно и задвинул ящик. Следует все обдумать и подобрать нужные слова.

Гарри терпеливо ждал в воде, потому что ему запретили выбираться из скользкой и большой ванны самостоятельно. Снейп согрел полотенце быстрым заклинанием и помог мальчику выбраться из утопленной в пол ванны, а затем, укутав в теплый кокон, слегка подтолкнул сына в сторону спальни. Тот потопал через всю гостиную, оставляя маленькие мокрые следы на светло-зеленом ковре. Не отрывая глаз от маленьких отпечатков, Снейп откинулся в кресле. Уже не в первый раз его посещали сомнения, хватит ли ему сил вырастить ребенка. Этого ребенка. Гарри рос с магглами, ему грозит опасность от Пожирателей. Добавьте к этому несчастливое детство. Да он не просто может оказаться проблемным ребенком – у мальчика к этому было призвание.

– Ты можешь расчесать мне волосы?

Объект его заботы подлез ему под правую руку. Снейп притянул мальчика поближе, и тот доверчиво прижался к его ногам.

Северус призвал гребень с туалетного столика.

– Ночная рубашка тебе впору? – спросил мужчина невпопад. Было и так ясно, что впору. Как и темно-зеленый халат из шотландки, подвязанный вокруг пояса, и мягкие теплые тапочки на ногах. Домовые эльфы превзошли сами себя.

Гарри кивнул:

– Но у меня нет ни зубной щетки, ни расчески. – Он блаженно закрыл глаза, когда отец провел старым черепаховым гребнем по влажным волосам. – Можно мне отрастить волосы подлиннее, как у тебя?

_«Не стремись быть как я, малыш, – с болью подумал Снейп. – Не надо пытаться походить на запутавшегося в своих проблемах отца, или на безрассудного приемного отца, или на неразумную магглорожденную мать. Будь сам собой, Гарри. Расти, и будь хорошим человеком._

_Расти». _

– Можно, когда ты будешь такой же большой, как я, – выдавил Снейп.

Гарри доверчиво распахнул зеленые глаза и чуть улыбнулся.

– Я рад, что ты мой папа, – сказал он.

Горы проблем таяли под взглядом ясных детских глаз.

– И я тоже, – признался Северус…

_Конец первой части_


End file.
